Beneath It All
by Frankenstein's Mom
Summary: Sequel to A Fine Mess. History repeats itself if you don't learn from your past mistakes. Desmond learned that. But why did this happen? Maka is convinced everything will end well, but will it? Title might change.
1. Where Are You Now?

**Oh my goodness! Not only is this my first sequel, but also it is my 6****th**** year anniversary of me being on fanfic! So I guess this is my 6-year anniversary gift to y'all!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or Where Are You Now. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I do own Desmond, Rain, Vic, and other random characters that probably aren't going to get names.**

* * *

"No! I refuse to move until I get some answers!"

"Come on sweetie," a man said walking towards the screaming girl. "How about we-" he reached for her arm.

Don't touch me! I wont go anywhere! I'll stay here and scream and cause a scene until I get the answers I'm looking for!" she yelled back swatting his hand away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Everything went black.

She woke up later lying down in a bed.

"Do you know your age?" a voice different from before said.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"I'll ask the questions. Do you remember your age?" the voice asked again.

"Sixteen. How long was I out?"

"What about your name?"

Realizing that it was useless to ask any more questions at the moment she answered.

"Flint?" She wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Is that your first, middle, or surname?"

"S-s-surname," she said as she realized how blinding the lights were to her sensitive eyes.

"Middle name?"

"Anya."

"First?"

"Desmond."

* * *

_One week earlier in Death City_

Maka ran into Shinigami-sama's room and ran down the pathway with Rain and Soul by her sides. "What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Is everything okay Maka-dear?" Spirit questioned concerned.

"No! Desmond's gone! She ran away again! Maka yelled holding back tears.

Spirit was speechless. He had no clue how to respond. After a moment of silence, he looked to Shinigami-sama and said, "Stein and I will go out and look for her. She's one girl, how far could she have gotten?"

"Nope. You know as well as I do that she could be almost anywhere in the state by now, maybe even in California for all we know. Also, I see no need. She'll come back soon enough," Shinigami-sama said nonchalantly.

"You know something, don't you?" Rain asked, obviously pissed.

"… Nope! Why don't you three go to class now? Okay?" Shinigami-sama said waving his hands to shoo them out.

"No!" Maka yelled tears falling from her eyes uncontrollably. "I won't leave until I get an answer! You know something about why she left, don't you?"

"You're still as stubborn as you two ever were when you were kids," Spirit said softly to his beloved daughter.

Shinigami-sama looked at the three kids standing in front of him. "I know a lot of things people think I don't know," he said taking on a more serious tone than his normal playful one. "It's no the right time to tell you now. Soon enough, you will know why she left when you can hear the words come from her mouth," he said. _Or maybe even his,_ he thought.

Maka was silent as she hung her head to hide the falling tears. Then, without a word, she turned and walked out, followed by Rain and Soul.

Maka sat down in the hallway, hugged her knees into her chest, and began to cry into her knees. Rain stood off to her right, as Soul squatted down in front of her. "Why did you just leave? Maybe we could have gotten Death Scythe to-" he started.

"They wouldn't have told us anything," Maka cut him off.

"So you think they know something too?" Rain asked.

"I _know_ they know something," Maka responded with sudden determination to find out what they were hiding from her. Then something occurred to Soul. "What do we tell the others? We don't wanna piss off Kid, and we don't wanna make Crona catastrophic…" he trailed off in thought.

"We tell them the truth," Maka said against her better judgment.

"Tell who the truth?" Tsubaki asked innocently as she walked up to her friends. "Where's Desmond? Is she feeling okay today?" she asked as she noticed the black-haired girl was missing. The rest of the group wasn't far behind as they joined in quickly enough to hear Maka break the horrid news. The sandy blond stood up, brushed her self off and wiped her tears away before saying, "Guys, Desmond isn't here."

"Well yeah, so where is she?" Black Star asked.

"No one knows," Maka said, choosing not to tell him that Shinigami-sama and possibly her father knew where she was. These words struck the group hard. There was a moment of silence before Black Star broke out. "What do you mean no one knows? Someone has to know! No one can just disappear off the face of the Earth! Can't you sense people's souls Maka? Can't you find her? You've done it before with Crona!"

"Maka is convinced she'll come back," Soul explained.

"Why? This isn't the first time she has run away, right? We need to go find her!" Liz protested.

"She came back last time though. Have faith in her. She knows what she's doing… usually," Rain explained, half confident in his own words.

As the argument over what they should do continued, Kid stood silent and mental beat himself up for not being able to stop her. _That was her last the other night,_ he thought. _That was her outside the house! I can't believe I let her walk out of the town! I can't believe I couldn't have stopped her! This is my fault._

Rain left the conversation and walked up to Kid and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. How could you have known, and even if you did, no one could stop her once she has her mind set on something. Calm down, she'll come home," he said to get the neurotic meister to calm down. Kid nodded and walked away from the group to be with his thoughts silently. Liz and Patty followed to make sure he would be okay. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Rain, and Crona all went to Marie's class.

* * *

That night Maka lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. As Blair jumped up to curl up next to Maka, she began to cry. "Everything will be okay Maka-chan. It's okay to cry and let it out but everything will be okay. I promise," Blair said to calm down her friend. Maka nodded while her sobs escaped her throat quietly, so she wouldn't bother Soul. "I just whish I knew where she was."

Soul sat at his desk, crumpled up pieces of paper all over the piece of wood furniture and surrounding his chair on the floor. He was scribbling down a list of possible places Desmond could be, however deemed it stupid and crumpled it up and tossed it. "Damn it," he mumbled as he hit his hand down on his desk. "I knew this would happen. I knew she would hurt Maka again." After a moment of silence he mumbled, "Where are you?"

Black Star and Tsubaki ate dinner silently. Suddenly Black Star looked up. "We should go find her," he said determined.

"Maka doesn't want us to. If she says Desmond will come back on her own, then I believe her and I think you should too," Tsubaki protested politely.

"I do, its just the more she's gone, the more everyone is going to be upset, and the more attention she will get so that means there is less attention for me," Black Star said, trying not to sound like he cared too much. Tsubaki saw through his fake hubris and smiled.

"I say we trust Maka. Because in trusting Maka that she'll come back, we're also trusting Desmond, and you've told me before that you have no problem trusting her," Tsubaki said making a point that Black Star couldn't argue with.

"I just wish we knew where she was going, so we could help her if we needed to," he said.

"Me too," Tsubaki agreed.

"Sis, where's Desmond?" Patty asked.

"I don't know. Don't talk about it around Kid though; he's really upset about all this. I think something happened when he went to check on her that day when we all went shopping after everyone slept over," Liz explained quietly.

"Can we go find her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maka doesn't want us to. She'll come home thought. I promise," Liz said reassuringly.

"Why?"

Liz turned around to see Kid standing in the doorway behind her. "Why what?"

"Why do you promise that she'll come back? You don't know that for certain," Kid defended his question.

"Well Maka said that in the letter she left, she promised she would come back, so she will," Liz said unsure of the words she was speaking.

"But what is the actual chance of her coming back?" he asked.

"I'd say high. You know her. You know how she acts. And Maka and Rain have known her the longest, so if they say she'll come back, then she'll come back," Liz tried to make him feel better.

Kid sighed and left the room and went to his own bedroom. Once there, he threw himself down onto the mattress and sighed as he reached over to his nightstand and picked up a framed picture of him and Desmond that Maka had taken the night everyone slept over. "Why? Why did you do this to us now? Why must you create such a mess? Where are you?" he asked the Desmond in the picture, even though she couldn't hear him.

* * *

_Where are you now?  
__I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all.  
__What is the chance  
__Of finding you out there?  
__Or do I have to wait forever?_

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of ****Beneath it All****! I'm going to keep doing the song title thing. Not quite sure how they're going to be used for this story. I think I'm also going to use songs from the Soul Eater OST because those songs would just be fun to use. I swear if I didn't have this CD on my iPod I would have no inspiration to write! It helps so much! Well reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Nerve Damage

**I do not own Soul Eater or Nerve Damage. They belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

**

Desmond tried to sit up, but became dizzy and laid back down. She looked around the room weakly. It looked like a normal bedroom. Desmond was somewhat amazed that she wasn't restrained; she even doubted the door was even locked. However, that was when she noticed the "cleverly" hidden surveillance camera. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?" she asked the camera viciously. She swung her feet around and sat up, putting her feet on the rug that surrounded the bed. She struggled to support herself, but stood up nonetheless. _Detective time? I think so!_ Desmond thought as she tried to walk around the room. However, that walk quickly became a slow limp. As she tried to steady herself on the bedpost, someone barged in, scaring her causing her to lose her balance, and fall into the bedpost.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't be standing. You took quite a knock to your poor head when you hit the floor you know," he said as he guided her to the closest chair.

"I'm fine. Why did I fall? How hard _did_ I fall?" she asked, trying to get the easily answered questions out of the way first.

"You were making too much noise, attracting too much attention. We had to knock you out or else we could have been attacked. You fell so hard we thought you were going to wake up with amnesia!" he then paused and lowered his head. "Sorry," he said softly.

Desmond was confused. "For what?" she asked.

"It's my job to watch over our guests. I'm kind of like a servant. You falling and hitting your head is due to me not doing my job and not catching you. How does your head feel anyway?" he asked.

Until that moment Desmond hadn't thought about it. She raised her hand to the side of her head where the boy was motioning. It hurt when she toughed it, causing her to pull her hand away quickly. "There's a lump. I can't believe I didn't notice it until just now. It hurts a bit also but I'll be fine," Desmond responded.

"That's good," he said. Then before Desmond could ask another question he looked at her and said, "My name is Kingston by the way."

Desmond looked at him. Physically, he reminded her of a cross between Soul and Kid, but acted more like Tsubaki. "I'm-"

"Desmond. I know. Not to sound creepy or anything but we have been expecting you to show up for a few months now," Kingston said smiling slightly.

Desmond sat dumbfounded by Kingston's statement. "Um… how?" was all that she could think of asking.

"We were told that you would probably come looking for answers a few months after you visited your old home. Now the big question is did you come of your own free will? Or were you forced to by…" he trailed off as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket to read something off of it. "Spirit or Shinigami-sama?" he finished his question.

Desmond scooted herself away from the black haired boy. He reached for her. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No. How do you know this much about my life?" she asked shocked

"We have connections," he said.

Desmond laughed. That was the most ridiculous and evasive answer he could have possibly given her. _Actually, I just know is probably the most evasive answer he could have given,_ she thought.

"You really should be laying down," Kingston said as he offered her his hand. She took it and walked back to her bed wearily, with him supporting her.

"So are you a normal human, meister, or weapon?" he asked to make small talk.

"Well if you know so much about my life to begin with how come you don't know that?" she asked.

"I only know up until you were nine. I was… briefed on everything important. Like for example you sleep with a toy dog named Mia that fell out of your bag when you hit the ground," he said innocently.

Demsond's face turned slightly pink. The only person outside of her family that knew that was Rain. Kingston handed the toy beagle to her smiling. "You know, you're pretty cute when you blush."

"Is that supposed to be a RENT joke or a come-on?" Desmond asked taking the dog from him.

"Both? Mostly a come-on I think though," he said laughing slightly at himself.

"Hm… It would have been a bit more impressive if it were mostly a RENT joke. Anyway…" Desmond trailed off.

"What's his name?" he asked taking a hint

"It's complicated."

"Name?" he asked again.

"Kid."

"…" Kingston looked at her.

"What?" she asked after his silent stare.

He looked back down at his sheet of paper. "Shinigami-sama's son? Also I don't get when girls say a relationship is complicated. You're either going out or your not. There shouldn't be an in between. And if there is then that guy's a jerk," he said absentmindedly.

Desmond laughed. "You have so many things to learn about women, Kingston. _So_ many things."

He laughed as well. It was true though and he knew that. She was one of the first girls he talked to outside of the facility he worked in. "So why are you here?" he asked. "It would seem like you had a pretty good life."

"I need to be in control," Desmond explained. "Even if it's something small like where I live and when I come and go. I guess I just needed to prove to myself that I still had some sort of control." After a moment of silence Desmond asked, "So where am I anyway?"

"You're in an underground facility designed to hold people whom…" he trailed off realizing that he was telling her something he wasn't supposed to.

"Who what?" Desmond asked, eager to know what he was going to say.

"I have to go," Kingston said standing up quickly and walking out of the room.

"Wait! What is this place?" she called after him, but he ignored her and closed the door behind him as he walked out. Desmond sighed and laid back down and fell asleep once again.

Desmond woke up and heard voices outside the door. "He'll kill us if he knew we were keeping her here," one said

"Well what are we supposed to do? Just let her go after all we went through?" another asked the first angrily.

"Well… he doesn't have to know we have her here… its not like he can come and check on things anyway."

The second was silent.

"Don't worry," the first spoke up again. "It's not like she can just up and run away from us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

She could hear them walking away. "Can't just up and run away huh?" she asked herself quietly. She got herself up, finding that this time she had more strength than before, grabbed her bag and made her way out the window that was in her room. She had to climb on top of a few things to get to it, but she made it out safely more or less. She made her way away from the building that previously held her prisoner without a trace… or so she thought.

What she didn't notice as she left was that one picture of her dad, the one that she took from her old home, fell out and was left of the floor.

Kingston walked into her room happily, "Desmond! I come with food!"

The room was empty. He dropped the tray he was carrying out of shock. "She shouldn't have had enough strength to even get to the window," he said shocked. Then he pulled out a black walkie-talkie and pressed the talk button. "We have a security breach. Our only chance is gone," he said with more seriousness in his voice than he had while talking to Desmond. Then he spotted the piece of paper on the floor. He walked over a picked it up to find that it was a picture of Vic. "Maybe not. Maybe we haven't lost yet," he said into the walkie-talkie again. Then left the room with the picture in hand, stepping over the mess he made. As he walked out of the room he turned to someone in the hallway and said, "Get a servant to clean up this mess."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

_I see through your clothes  
__Your nerve damage shows  
__Trying not to feel  
__Anything that's real  
__You're losing control…_


	3. Secrets

**I don't own Soul Eater or Secrets. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I hurt my ankle so for a while I don't have anything to do except sit around and write while drinking chi tea. Hey, I'm not complaining ;]**

* * *

Rain walked into Desmond's room after he got home from school. Maybe this time he'll find something that could clue him into where she went, or at least tell him that maybe it was a mission that Shinigami sent her on. If so then why did she go by herself? And why would she leave a note saying that she ran away? "You dumb little girl…" Rain said scanning the room.

"You're not going to find anything you haven't already seen," Soul said standing in the doorway. Maka was with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty on a girl's day out to help Maka feel better about Desmond.

"You don't know that for sure. She loves leaving puzzles for people to figure out. It makes her feel needed even when she isn't around," Rain explained

"Is she really that insecure?" Soul asked amazed that she would need attention like that. "I thought she told Black Star she didn't like attention."

"She doesn't. She likes feeling needed. I don't expect you to understand without her here to explain it. In all honesty, when her mom tried to explain it to me, I didn't get it until Desmond told me," Rain said while going over the room with a fine toothcomb. That was when Rain noticed what was missing. She took her dog with her, he expected that, but what he didn't expect was the picture of her and Vic from when she was eight. He started to go through one of her draws from the table by her bed and jumped up out of joy.

"What? What did you find?" Soul asked.

"This!" Rain said excitedly holding up a picture of Vic.

"… That makes no sense…" Soul stated.

"It makes _perfect_ sense! This is a picture of Vic that she's kept with her since he died! She didn't take it with her! She didn't take it with her!" Rain cried out.

This was the most emotion Soul had seen in Rain since he met him. "She didn't take it with her!" He continued to cheer as he ran out of her room and out of the apartment.

"Rain. Rain! Rain where are you going?" Soul called after him down the hall.

"To tell Maka!" He called back when he stopped running.

Soul stood in is place silently for a moment. "Are you crazy? Her leaving a picture means nothing! Don't get her excited over something small like that," Soul said trying to be reasonable and cool at the same time.

Rain came back to where Soul was and tried to explain his thought process. "She takes this picture with her everywhere. If she didn't take it, she expects to be back soon. Think about it like this: someone you were very close to disappeared, and all you have left of him or her is a pocket-sized picture of him or her. Wouldn't you take it everywhere with you to always have them with you?" Rain said rushed. Soul opened is mouth to answer but Rain didn't let him. "Get it? It _is_ something to get excited over and it isn't small and it _is_ something to tell Maka!" Rain started to run down the hall again when Soul stopped him again.

"Not yet. Let's get more certain before we tell her and get her hopes up again," Soul said.

"She's already convinced that Desmond's coming back, why can't I solidify that?" Rain asked.

"Because I don't want her to get hurt again," Soul said slightly harsh.

"_Again_?" Rain asked. "Are you saying that I've hurt her before?" The two made their way back into the apartment.

"Not you…" Soul chose to not finish the sentence.

"But Desmond…" Rain finished his sentence for him with slight disgust in his voice. Soul didn't answer. "She's not trying to. She just doesn't make the best choice all the time. She tried to not make any strong bonds with anyone so she wouldn't hurt anyone when she did something stupid like this. It's not her fault. She had been trying to protect everyone by staying away from them but-"

"Then why did she come back? Does she do stupid things like this often?" Soul asked.

"She's not stupid if that's what you're implying," Rain said sharply.

"I wasn't. I was just asking if she did things that were considered stupid often?" Soul asked again.

Rain lowered his head. "She's not a bad person or anything. She doesn't try to hurt people. She just doesn't make the best choice all the time," he said quieter.

"But why?" Soul asked after a moment of silence.

"Her family was messed up. Her parents got divorced when she was younger for what seems like no reason at all, which caused Desmond to think it was her fault. Then after about three years of living with her dad, he passed away and she had to live with Spirit and Kami. And you know how the two of them were from Maka right?"

Soul nodded.

"Well Desmond couldn't take it any longer so she ran away to New York to live with her mom. However, ever since the divorce, Catherine was in and out of the hospital. I'm not even sure if Desmond even knows why. If she does she never told me. By the way, you can't tell anyone this. I'm not even supposed to know about this."

Soul agreed to keep the secret. "But then why did she leave again?" Soul asked.

"Who knows? Something was probably getting to be too much for her to handle and she probably felt she needed to get away for a little. She probably won't even tell me when she gets back," Rain said.

"If she gets back…" Soul mumbled.

"_When_ she gets back," Rain repeated.

Soul was silent for a moment. "She has a lot to get off her chest then doesn't she?"

Rain agreed.

"… Then I guess we should go tell Maka the good news," Soul said smiling, showing off his sharp teeth.

Rain ran out of the apartment with his regained excitement.

* * *

"… So she'll definitely be back!" Rain cheered.

Maka was silent.

"Maka, aren't you going to say something? He just told you that Desmond is absolutely going to come home," Soul said amazed by her under reaction.

"I already knew that," she said simply

The two boys looked at each other confused. "What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"Well she said in her note that she would be back, so she'll be back," Maka said smiling.

Soul couldn't take it at this point. "Do you know why she ran away the first time?"

Maka nodded.

"What about why she ran away now?"

She shook her head.

Neither Soul, nor Rain knew what to say next, so Maka spoke up. "That girl is full of secrets. It's best to just let them come out when they want to instead of forcing them out. She talks to people; she needs to get things off her chest. She is human after all. But when she does let everything out, she doesn't care who has what to say about it," Maka said simply.

Soul and Rain seemed to agree with Maka's reasoning. Soul walked away to find Black Star and left Rain with Maka.

"Sometimes I wish she would talk to me more though," Rain said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Maka agreed.

* * *

Desmond looked up at the moon. "I'll tell them when I get home. I'm gonna need to get this one off my chest as soon as possible…" she said to herself before she started walking again to find her answers.

The moon seemed like it was laughing at her stupidity, her secrets, and the very basis of her trip as blood dripped from its mouth.

* * *

_Tell me what you want to hear  
__Something to delight those ears  
__Sick of all the insincere  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
__This time, don't need another perfect lie  
__Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
__I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

* * *

**This story is actually getting harder to write and find songs for... I'm really trying though guys. Reviews are always great!**


	4. Haunted

**I do not own Soul Eater or Haunted. They belong to their respective owners.**

****

So I wrote two chapters in one night and I plan to do the same thing again tonight except I'm insanely tired for 10 o'clock…

* * *

Desmond walked the streets of a small town. It wasn't crowded but it had a good amount of people. She stopped into a nearby café and checked how much money she had with her. _Enough for food today I guess,_ she thought. It was her third day without food and she was sure that if she didn't eat she would have collapsed. She got a sandwich and only ate a bit of it so she could make it last as long as possible. As she walked to the door of the café she heard the woman behind her talking to the cashier. "How is he?" the cashier asked.

"He's fine. He's terrified though," the woman responded.

"Why?" he asked the woman.

"Well he heard that someone is walking around town, and when described to him, he said it was his daughter. He showed me a picture of her, but the hair doesn't match the description," she explained.

"People could dye their hair. Especially girls," he said to give some support. "Do you wanna leave a picture with us so if we find her we could tell her where he is?" he asked.

"I would love to but I haven't gotten to the real reason he's scared yet," the woman said getting quieter. "_They're_ here also. Apparently they followed her because they figured out they were related," she said almost whispering.

"Then why don't you just show me the picture and I'll try to remember the face."

The woman took out a small picture and showed it to the cashier. Desmond caught a glimpse of it and actually recognized it. _That's a picture of me!_ she thought shocked.

The cashier realized it too. "Hey! I just saw her!" he said as he looked around the café and saw Desmond walking out quickly. "Excuse me miss!" he called after her. Desmond ignored him and began to run. _I put him in danger! I try to find him for my own selfish reasons and I put him in danger! But from what? And who is following me?_ Desmond thought. "Kingston…" she said quietly as she realized that she didn't have her picture with her.

"Yes?"

Desmond screamed as she turned around and swung at him. He blocked while smiling. His smile chilled her to the bone. "Why did you leave? I was bringing you food and I came back and you were gone? Is this town really all that?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

Desmond backed up and threatened, "Get away from me or I'll scream!" _Why are you so stupid?_ Desmond asked herself.

"You already did. How did that work out for you?" Kingston asked, still smiling. Desmond turned to run away but was blocked. She turned around sharply to face him. "What do you want?" she barked.

"All these questions… well we can't have you running around making a mess of things now can we?" he asked as he walked closer to her once again. She punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Desmond stood over Kingston and stared at him. She was frozen with fear. _Run! Run you dumbass! Run!_ she commanded herself. She finally got her legs moving as she made a mad dash for the café again. _Maybe someone could help me,_ she thought.

"Stop her!" she heard Kingston growl from behind her.

The next thing Desmond knew was that she was on the ground because she had run into something…or someone for that matter. Two more of Kingston's men had popped up and blocked her path. Then everything went black again. _Fuck,_ she thought as she passed out…

Desmond woke up in a bed, this time with her hands and feet tied together. She started to struggle out of fear and frustration. Then she looked over to her side to find Kingston sitting in the room, still smiling his creepy smile from before. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry I had to tie you up. You see we couldn't have you running away again. We have too much use for you," he said standing up and placing a hand under her chin to tilt her head up.

Desmond spit in his face. After he removed his hand to wipe her saliva off she continued to struggle. As he watched her he started to laugh quietly. She looked at him. "You're fucking psycho!" she screamed back at him fiercely.

"Thank you," he said before turning and walking out of the room.

Desmond was scared for her life. She didn't know what to do, and worst of all, she didn't have anyone to come and save her. _You really did it this time dip-shit,_ she told herself.

She refused to eat for three days. _What would Black Star do?_ "No, not him. He wouldn't have gotten caught." _Tsubaki? No, Black Star wouldn't let that happen. Kid? No. Someone one would get him out of this situation. Patty? Liz? Kid would get them out. Soul? What the hell? Who would want to kidnap Soul? Maka? Come up with some great plan, and then Soul would come and get her…Oh why did I come alone? Rain, I need you,_ she thought. A few tears started to fall down Desmond's face when Kingston came in. "Oh you're crying!" he said as he pulled out a hanky and started to wipe away her tears. She bit him. "So does this mean you're hungry?" he asked as he nursed his hand. She glared at him in silence. Then he sighed. "Oh well, you're going to get hungry eventually and you're going to have to eat when you do," he said as he walked out of the room.

Kingston came in to check on her on her fourth day imprisoned without eating. "So where is he?" he asked.

Desmond looked at him, but stayed silent. "You know, you're buddy. Kid? Where is he? Isn't he going to come and rescue you?"

Desmond looked away and was silent.

Then he leaned close to her and whispered, "I would come to rescue you in a heart beat."

Desmond started thrashing to try and punch him again. He simply backed away and left the room. Desmond stopped thrashing and laid down on the bed silently and began to cry.

Kingston walked into the room as Desmond was crying the next morning. "For someone who isn't drinking or eating anything, you sure are crying a lot. Please Desmond, eat something. We don't want to see you like this," he said trying to be polite.

"Bite me," she responded. Her voice was hoarse from not speaking or drinking for five days.

"Ah, she speaks! It's progress. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" he asked.

Desmond didn't respond.

"Okay. I get it. I'll be back in a bit." Kingston walked out of the room.

He came back with food and water, and then untied her hands. He stood over her for a moment before receiving another punch from the small black haired girl. He rubbed the soon to be bruise and told her, "there's nothing wrong with the food and water. Eat up, you need the strength." He then walked out of the room.

Desmond opened her hand and made a fist again. She did this multiple times before saying, "He's right. I'm insanely weak. If I had eaten more, he would have been knocked unconscious." She hated herself for not being able to hit him to her fullest potential at her best opportunity to.

Desmond sat on her bed and sipped her water quietly. She wasn't going to eat, no matter what. She would die of starvation before she told him anything about Vic. And that was a promise.

* * *

_Watching me, wanting me  
__I can feel you pull me down  
__Fearing you, loving you  
__I won't let you pull me down…_

**The choices I had for this song were the chorus that I put in or "saving me, raping me" and I don't think that one is at all appropriate for this chapter...  
Reviews are always appreciated =]**


	5. How Does it Feel

**I do not own Soul Eater or How Does it Feel. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kingston walked into Desmond's room to tie up her hands again and found her slumped over her food crying. He knew he had broken her self-confidence at that point so he started to do what he needed her for. "What's the matter Desmond?" he asked.

"I want to go home," she said quietly through her sobs, without thinking.

"Where? Where is home?" he asked, hoping she will tell him something useful.

"Death City, Nevada," she wept out.

He slapped her across the face causing her to fall to the bed. "Where is he?" he screamed in her face.

"I don't know!" she yelled back as she sat up, tears falling down her cheeks and stinging her eyes.

He slapped her again and walked to the door. "Dumb bitch. It's your funeral," he said before closing the door.

Desmond was amazed that he hadn't tied her hands back together yet. She began to untie her feet when a siren went off. She immediately stopped what she was doing, thinking that she was being watched again, when she realized that if someone was going to come in to stop her, she needed to be able to fight back. Desmond quickly noticed that no one was coming into her room, although just standing outside. She could hear muffled screams and voices. _A fight?_ Then her door locked and she knew this was her chance. "I hope you all die," she said quietly.

"Especially Kingston."

Desmond was startled as she turned around to see a woman smiling to her in the window. _It's the woman from the café,_ Desmond thought.

"_Especially_ Kingston," Desmond repeated.

"Want some help getting out of this hell hole?" she asked as Desmond weakly walked over to her.

"Certainly." Desmond handed her the things that had been placed in her room and took her hand to climb out the window. This time she made sure she didn't leave anything behind that could be traced back to her or Vic. The two walked over to the black car that was waiting for them, and sped off, leaving a nightmare behind.

Once far enough away, the woman spoke into her wrist. "Objective complete. Retreat."

"What is going on?" Desmond asked, hoping to get straight answers.

"Kingston runs a facility that has been trying to get to Vic for years," she explained.

"Why? What did he do?" Desmond asked.

"Remember that trip he took when he 'died'?" she asked putting air quotes around the word died. This gave Desmond hope.

"He's still alive?" she asked, tearing up slightly.

The woman nodded. Desmond smiled and held back tears. "Continue."

"Well he exposed Kingston to Shinigami-sama for what he was doing and ever since then he had to go underground in fear. He targeted Vic multiple times causing Vic to fake his death. Kingston even went far enough to have people watch your old house. So when you-"

"When I went home he saw me flip out and knew that he was still alive," Desmond said guiltily.

The woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. It was a risky move on Vic's part to begin with. We're glad you got the message though," she said smiling.

"Who are you anyway?" Desmond asked after a moment of silence.

"My name is Jovanna. I work closely with Vic," she said.

"Is that where we're going now?" Desmond asked getting hopeful.

"Not exactly. They're probably following us, so we have to take caution…" Jovanna went on explaining what is going to happen to keep her and Vic safe.

After multiple changes in transportation, along with walking through tunnels, they arrived at their destination. When Jovanna told Desmond that they were underground, Desmond didn't think she meant it seriously. Jovanna opened up the door and the two walked in. "Follow me, he's probably in his study," she said as she walked through the halls. They stopped at a large mahogany door. Jovanna opened it up and the two walked in silently. Desmond stood looking at the back of a man's head before realizing that she couldn't be there. She looked down at her feet then turned to walk out in shame. However, Jovanna stopped her and nodded her head and smiled. Desmond nodded back and turned back towards him. "Vic, you have a visitor," Jovanna said professionally.

"Okay, send him in," Vic said, lost in his work. Jovanna patted Desmond on the shoulder, then walked out of the room. His office was set up just like it was back home, down to the same sheets. "Damn it, I can't get it right," Vic said out of frustration as he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it behind him aimlessly. It landed near Desmond so she walked over and picked it up. She uncrumpled it and began reading silently. _"Demi, I'm only doing this for your protection. I know I can't protect you forever, but I can for now. I know you probably hate me for all that I've put you through the last few years… especially the last few months but I'm sorry. I doubt you could ever love me again but_" it stopped there. She chuckled causing Vic to be on guard slightly. "This is actually pretty funny," she said absentmindedly.

Vic turned around to see the petite, black haired girl standing in his office with the piece of paper in her hands. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you… Sure I was mad… And I'm pretty sure I stopped loving Catherine, but never you," she said looking at the paper, as if she was talking to it. Then she looked up and noticed Vic was looking at her and smiled, slightly embarrassed.

Vic stood up, questioning her with his eyes. "Desmond?" he finally spoke.

She swallowed, trying to hold back tears. "It's me dad. It's Demi," she nodded. He ran over and hugged her tightly. At this point they both let go of their restraints and started crying. When he pulled away he got a good look at her. She looked thin, like she hadn't eaten, and just plain sick. "Have you had anything to eat recently?" he asked nervously.

"Not for five days," Desmond said sheepishly.

"Five days?" Vic asked worriedly. Then he realized what had happened. "They got to you didn't they?"

Desmond nodded. "Twice. The first I thought they were the good guys. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry. I accidentally led them here," Desmond said as she lowered her head. Vic hugged her and told her that everything was going to be okay. Six years passed and he still was the same father that she had remembered. He still cared about her. "But for now, you need some nutrition. Do you still hate milk?" he asked her.

"… Is that a trick question?" she asked.

"Well, you'll have to drink that for a little bit, you can't eat or else you'll get even more sick than you already are," he explained being fatherly.

Desmond made a face out of disgust, but was happy to be with him again nonetheless. The two walked out of his study and went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if you were still alive. I wanted the answers that no one would give me. I'm so happy you're still alive," she said smiling.

"So you came of your own free will?" Jovanna asked joining them in the kitchen.

"Well, Shinigami-sama actually sent me on a mission, but that was only to make it official because I asked him if I could come find you," Desmond explained looking to Vic.

Vic and Jovanna sat trying to figure out why Shinigami-sama would have to send her on a mission to make it official. "I go to Shibusen now," Desmond said to clear up their confusion.

"But isn't Shibusen only for meisters and demon weapons?" Jovanna asked.

"Yeah, I'm a meister," Desmond said. Then she looked to Vic who was amazed at this. "What? You had to have known. Aren't you a meister? Isn't it hereditary? It was with Maka…" Desmond said trailing off in thought.

"You're a meister?" Jovanna asked.

"Maka's a meister?" Vic asked surprised.

Desmond nodded. "Well, Kami was a meister so Maka is a meister too. Her and Soul are really good. I think I'm going to try to set the up when I get back… So who was a meister in our family? I got it from your side right?" she asked.

"Well actually, Catherine went to Shibusen with Spirit. That's how I know him. She never told me why she went there but I guess it was because she was a meister," Vic said thinking.

Desmond froze. "_Catherine_ was a meister? But _she_ always told me that Shibusen isn't the place for me. Even when Spirit told her that Maka was going to go there she said that I wasn't," Desmond said in shock.

"So who's your weapon?" Jovanna asked trying to change the subject from family matters.

"His name is Rain."

"_His_? Where do you live? Choose your answer wisely," Vic warned.

"I live with him. He treats me like his younger sister ever since I met him. He looks after me and I look after him. It's actually a pretty good deal, he got me to quit being stupid and reckless, and I got him to quit smoking," Desmond said happily.

"SMOKING?" Vic questioned.

"It was only for attention from his asshole dad. He quit though," Desmond said picking up the milk and making a face at it before drinking it down.

"How old is he?" Jovanna asked taking Vic's side.

"Sixteen. I got him to quit when he was fourteen though. It's a pretty funny story so this-"

"He was smoking at fourteen?"

"He's not a bad kid dad."

_Silence_

"Are you two dating?" Jovanna asked to break the silence. She had no idea that her simple little question would escalate into that.

"Oh Shinigami no! That would be like dating my brother!"

Vic took a deep breath and sighed. "Well what kind of weapon is he?"

"Demon yumi," Desmond answered innocently.

Without thinking Jovanna placed her hand behind her head and asked, "Aren't you a little small for that?"

Desmond looked at her. "… No. I'm not… So…"

"Desmond? Desmond? Desmond, I know you're there. I don't want to sit here staring at the floor. If I wanted to do that I would be talking to Azusa so she could put me on a guilt trip. Desmond!" a voice came from the bag that was at her feet. Desmond's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Excuse me for a second," she said grabbing her bag and running out of the kitchen into the hallway.

"Yes, what is it Shinigami-sama?" she asked as she pulled a mirror out of her bag.

"I'm sending people in to help get you out," he said.

"What?" Desmond practically yelled. "Why? I just got here!"

"No need to yell. I told you if things got bad I would get you out and that I had control over that. Things got bad, I wanted to give you a chance to see Vic and I thought that you could get yourself out of your own like you did the first time. You couldn't so I'm intervening. Shibusen is on its way as we speak," Shinigami-sama said taking on a more serious voice. "They are amazing rivals Desmond. They're not the people you would want to get involved with."

Desmond lowered her head. "Whom are you sending?" she asked.

"Stein, Marie, and Rain."

"That's it?"

Shinigami-sama nodded. "You're going to need a weapon, and back up. They should be there soon. Please don't do anything reckless and stupid before they get there. After that, I don't care you're Stein's responsibility and he knows it," Shinigami-sama said with a more playful tone than before.

"Okay. See you soon Shinigami-sama."

"Buh-bye now!"

Desmond walked back into the kitchen. "Okay so here's the thing dad…"

"We heard," he said seriously.

"You'll be safe. Shibusen will take care of everything," Desmond said placing a hand on her father's shoulder.

Jovanna then wrote something down and handed it to her. "What ever you do, what ever happens, don't lose this," she told her sternly.

Desmond took the piece of paper and promised when her cell phone rang. It was Rain calling. If she didn't just speak to Shinigami-sama, she wouldn't have answered it. "Hello?"

"Thank Shinigami you're safe! Liste- Hey!" Rain yelled into the phone.

"Desmond." The voice sent chills down her spine.

"Hi Professor Stein…"

"I assume you spoke to Shinigami-sama already?" he asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well then, you may want to come and get your weapon. We have a battle to fight… Oh, and now would be nice." Then he hung up the phone. Desmond dropped her bag and ran.

"Desmond! Where are you going?" Jovanna called after her.

"To kick ass!"

"Desmond Anya! Get back here right now or…" Vic's threats were lost on her as he realized that she wouldn't return if it meant protecting the people she loved. "Let's go Jovanna."

"Yes sir."

The got to the surface behind Desmond to find that the building was surrounded.

"Well, Desmond. You naughty girl. Running away twice?"

"F/ off Kingston!" Desmond said holding out her hand and grabbed Rain as he transformed into his weapon form. She spun him similarly as to Maka spinning Soul before a battle. "You're in a Shibusen fight now, asshole." She smirked.

Desmond was back with a vengence.

* * *

_I'm not afraid of anything  
__I just need to know that I can breath  
__I don't need much of anything  
__But suddenly, suddenly  
__I am small and the world is big  
__All around me is fast moving  
__Surrounded by so many things  
__Suddenly, suddenly…_


	6. Think of You

**I do not own Soul Eater or Think of You. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Do any other authors on Fanfic have the problem of making edits to their stories on the website, clicking save, then finding that the edits you just made didn't save. Because I wind up doing that probably about five times before I just give up, hence chapter 4 being different at the end from others. =/**

* * *

Desmond stood, yumi in hand, watching Kingston, monitoring his every move. The hairs that blew in the wind, ever heave of his chest as he inhaled. She was waiting for him to moved so incase she killed him, she could claim it was self-defense. The wind began to pick up slightly as it blew her hair across her back and in front of her goggles. Kingston brought his left hand up slowly with his middle finger placed against his thumb and snapped. On his mark, his large goons that grabbed Desmond days ago charged at her. They were quicker than one would expect them to be; yet they weren't fast enough to grab her. Even in Desmond's state, she was able to dodge the buffoons with ease. She weaved under and around their punches, not letting them place any, however not throwing any back. She was graceful and had a calm expression despite all of this. Desmond was going to wait for an opening and slip past them and go to Kingston and let Stein and Marie take care of them when the worst possible thing could have happened: Kingston changed their orders. Vic had come out with Jovanna to protect his daughter and did exactly what Kingston wanted. "Change of plans men, we want the old man dead first. Then we'll kill the brat," he said coldly. The three men moved from Desmond to Vic, only to be blocked by Stein and Marie. "We'll take care of this Desmond," Stein told her.

Desmond nodded and directed her attention to Kingston. Within a second, he was in front of her. _Damn he's fast,_ Desmond thought as she dodged the attack. She pulled an arrow from her wavelength and shot it, but missed. She continued to shoot and continued to miss and with each miss, she became more frustrated and frazzled, causing the next shot to be even further off than the last. "Dez! What are you doing? This shouldn't be a problem for you!" Rain said surprised. Desmond didn't answer him.

/

"Keep back Vic," Stein said taking a stance, ready to fight.

"Stein…" Vic said, remembering how amazing of a scythe-meister he was. Stein kept the goons off for long enough until one of them landed a punch and knocked him to the ground. At this point, Jovanna took over. Her eyes went black and her hair floated. "Black abyss," she mumbled. The man that had punched Stein was wrapped up in black smog that tightened with every second until he was crushed by the pressure. The smog dissipated and he flopped to the ground with his mouth open like a dead fish.

/

Desmond jumped and shot another arrow, this time grazing his arm. However, it wasn't enough to slow him down. He followed her into the air and punched her in the stomach, then threw her to the ground. Desmond rolled over a few times after hitting the ground, making sure to keep her grip on Rain, fearing what would happen if she were to be separated from him for just a moment. Kingston landed a few feet away from Desmond. She stood up as he walked over to find that she was growing weaker and weaker by the minute. _If there was ever a time for adrenaline to kick in, now would be it,_ she thought nervously.

"So are you going to stay and fight your own battle? Or are you going to run away again and have someone else do it for you like when you were nine?" Kingston said.

Desmond froze.

"Poor Maka needed you and you ran away, only concerned about yourself. Do you really think you deserve the good thoughts and wishes she has for you? After what you did to her when she really needed her?" he asked again.

"Don't listen to him Dez! He's just trying to distract you! You're like a sister to Maka and you always will be! You know that! Don't listen to him!" Rain said trying to calm down his meister.

"He's right," Desmond mumbled.

Kingston attacked again, punching her and knocking her to the ground. At this point, one of the goons left the fight with Stein and came to Kingston. Desmond was on the ground, unable to get up to defend herself when the goon came over and pulled something out of his pocket. He was going to kill her and Rain knew that. He transformed back into his human form and grabbed his hand before he could bring it down onto Desmond. "Grab him," Kingston ordered. The armed goon dropped his knife to grab Rain by his wrists. Kingston began to treat him like a punching bag.

Desmond couldn't get up. All she could do was lay on the ground, and watch her weapon get beat up. At that moment, Desmond saw the fourteen-year-old boy that she met in the ally two years ago, taking a beating and not even trying to fight back. This enraged her, causing her to stand up, grab the knife that was dropped and jam it into the goon's arm in a very quick motion. He released his grip on Rain, but before he could transform, Kingston turned around and grabbed her by the neck and tackled her to the ground, landing on top of her. All he had to say was "Die."

Desmond was able to bring her feet up under him and kick him off, sending him flying backwards and lading behind her. Her adrenaline kicked in as she jumped up and grabbed Rain to finish the job. "Professor Stein!" she called asking if he was on Shinigami-sama's list.

"All clear!" he called back.

Desmond smiled devilishly and back-flipped over Kingston as she began to draw an arrow and take her aim.

"That's a bit much Dez," Rain said worried about how much of her wavelength she was pumping into this shot. She continued to pump more in and when she landed gave one final jolt of wavelength. "Desmond! Too much!" Desmond didn't listen to his warning and shot the arrow.

Kingston pulled another trick out of nowhere and tried to block it with his own wavelength, however the arrow broke through causing an explosion with an after shock that threw Desmond back about fifty feet and causing her to hit her head on the ground when she landed, rendering her unconscious. Fortunately for them, when the last arrow broke through Kingston's wavelength shield, it pierced through him and killed him, bringing an end to Desmond's nightmare. Or so she thought…

/

Rain ran to his meister's side to make sure she was okay. She was lying, seemingly lifeless with cuts of multiple sizes almost everywhere visible. "Dez? Dez!" Rain called as he sat by her side, afraid to shake her, afraid to even touch her. Stein and Marie came to his side to check see what happened to Desmond. Rain looked up at the two of them, the looked around at the battlefield. All he saw were the dead bodies of Kingston and his three goons. "Where's Desmond's dad and that woman?" he asked Stein and Marie.

"We don't know. They disappeared during the explosion. They're not dead because she protected us but after it cleared, they were nowhere to be found," Marie explained confused.

"How Vic got tangled up in all of this baffles me. Especially that witch…" he trailed off in thought.

"What witch?" Rain asked.

"The woman he was with. She was definitely a witch. I couldn't tell at first because she was using soul protect, however right before she gave her first attack I could sense the soul protect being lifted," Stein told him.

"Oh… don't tell Desmond any of that. She wouldn't like that they disappeared, nonetheless that her father is currently with a witch," Rain said with his meister's best interests in mind. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked Stein.

"She'll be fine. Just beaten up a bit. Let's go back home," he said picking her up gently and cradling her in his arms.

/

Desmond woke up in an unfamiliar bed. As she sat up she mumbled, "This is really getting old."

A sharp pain was sent through her abdomen and radiated in the rest of her limbs when she sat up. "Oh be careful Desmond!" Marie's sweet voice called out to her. Desmond scanned the room to find the blond woman with an eye patch rushing over to her from the doorway. That was when she started to notice the details of the place she was in. There were large stitches on everything. "Marie-sensei, where am I?" Desmond asked.

"You're in Stein's house. We decided that bringing you through all of Death City to bring you to Shibusen wasn't the best idea for your condition," she explained.

"What is my condition?" Desmond asked confused.

"You got beaten up pretty bad. And that explosion banged you up as well. You definitely need bed rest- what are you doing?" Marie asked as Desmond stood up out of the bed, clutching her stomach in pain.

"I have to report to Shinigami-sama," she said as she got changed into the clothes that were left on a nearby table. Desmond assumed that Rain had brought them for her when she was feeling well enough to move again. Then something dawned on Desmond. "Marie-sensei!" she said suddenly.

"Uh yes?" Marie responded startled at her sudden outburst.

"Did you find a piece of paper on my person while I was out?" she asked worriedly.

Marie nodded. "There was something in your pocket," she said handing the pants to Desmond. The small girl pulled out a piece of paper with a woman's handwriting on it and smiled. Desmond placed it close to her chest and sighed in relief. "Thank Shinigami."

/

Desmond walked down the hall to Shinigami-sama slowly and could hear a woman's voice arguing with Spirit and Shinigami-sama. "How dare you not inform me of this? She is my daughter and I deserve to know what is going on with her!" she screeched.

"Now calm down-" Shinigami-sama started.

"Now listen here! I am the one who is supposed to be watching her! If I thought the situation didn't call for you knowing, then everything was fine! She is capable of taking care of herself you know!" Spirit yelled back at her.

"She's her mother! She deserves to know this!"

Desmond assumed it was Kami and a lawyer or something arguing over something that had happened to Maka, but was proved wrong when she got to the stairs.

"Desmond!" the woman called happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she rushed over and hugged Desmond. She threw the woman off out of pain and disgust. "Why are you here?" Desmond asked looking from the woman to the man standing before her.

* * *

_It's one hundred and nine degrees  
__In this crowded room  
__No room to breathe  
__With walls as cold as a gallery  
__This is no place for me…_


	7. Home

**I do not own Soul Eater or Home. They belong to their respective owners.**

**So my computer got a virus recently and I had a semi-mental breakdown because I always have the next chapter finished, but not posted. I post the next chapter after I finished writing the one after that. So chapter 8 is going to go up after I finish 9. And normally I write it out on paper then type it up but last chapter I did all on the computer and when I thought I wasn't going to be able to get anything off of it I freaked out… but everything is okay for now =]**

* * *

Shinigami-sama stood silently, knowing this was an argument for Desmond. "What happened?" the woman asked.

"I went on a mission. Michael, Catherine, go back to New York. You're probably due for a trip to te hospital anyway," Desmond said coldly as she limped passed the two.

"We're staying for Thanksgiving," Michael said monotone as usual.

Desmond turned sharply to face the two unwelcome adults. "What?"

"We came here to spend Thanksgiving with our children, however I found out you weren't here and no one could tell me where you were," Catherine said sharply glaring at Shinigami-sama and Spirit.

"Now look here-" Spirit started.

"Catherine, you never asked _me_. If you had, then I would have told you that she was on her way back," Shinigami-sama said.

Desmond snickered as Shinigami-sama made Catherine look bad unintentionally. "Now if you'll excuse us, I have to speak to Desmond privately," Shinigami-sama said shooing them off with his hands. "Shoo, shoo," he said childishly. Reluctantly, the two left. Spirit looked at Shinigami-sama and said, "Thank you for getting rid of her." Then he noticed Shinigami-sama looking at him.

"Why don't you go give them a tour around the school? I'm sure Catherine would like to see what has changed," Shinigami-sama said.

Spirit opened his mouth to protest and Shinigami-sama shooed him off with his hands as well. Spirit nodded and left reluctantly as well. Before he walked out thought, he made sure to hug Desmond. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, and then walked out.

Shinigami-sama motioned for Desmond to sit down the nearby chair. "So how did it go?" he asked hopefully.

Desmond looked at him. "Shall I sugar coat it for you or just fill in the gaps?" she asked

Shinigami-sama sighed. "Did you at least find him?"

Desmond nodded

"I hear you were able to get a soul after I sent Rain also."

Desmond nodded again. "He's with a witch," she stated flatly. "That's how he's been able to do everything, fake his death, go into hiding, leave me the message, everything,"

"At least he's not on his own," Shinigami-sama said trying to help. Desmond just shrugged and slouched down into her seat. "You should go see Nygus. There's only so much Stein was able to do for you. You're still badly hurt." Desmond shrugged again and stood up. She bowed and walked down the hallway out of Shinigami-sama's room. She walked through the doors to the hallway of Shibusen to find Kin and Jacqueline just standing there. The two girls smiled at the sight of their classmate. Kim hugged her out of joy and Jacqueline followed as well. "Desmond we missed you!" Kim said happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Jacqueline added.

Desmond hugged the girls back then told them Shinigami is having her go see Nygus and departed from her classmates.

Desmond opened up the door to the infirmary to find Nygus treating small cuts on Hero's arm probably caused by a 'training session' with Black Star. _I can't wait to see him again. Even though his God crap got annoying after a while I kind of miss it,_ Desmond thought as she limped in and took a seat by the door. "Desmond!" Hero said excitedly when he saw her. "You're back!"

Nygus turned around and smiled under her bandages. "Desmond. I'm so happy you're safe," she said. Hero nodded in agreement. Desmond could tell Nygus chose her words carefully because if she was in the infirmary, then she obviously wasn't well. Nygus finished with the blond boy and dismissed him and went to Desmond. "So what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you want the cliff notes or the whole novel?" Desmond asked jokingly.

"Cliff notes is fine," Nygus responded playing along.

"Well I think I sprained my left ankle and I'm covered in cuts and bruises and I don't know what else," Desmond explained.

"Okay. Just lay down and I'll take care of it," Nygus said standing up to get her supplies.

Desmond laid down as she was told to and soon enough, fell asleep in the bed. She woke up hours later after Nygus had finished treating all of her wounds to find Rain sitting next to the bed waiting for her to wake up. He smiled. "Welcome back," he chuckled. Desmond smiled back. "Good to be back."

Rain stood up and walked over to Nygus and asked her something, the went back to Desmond. "Wanna go home?" he asked.

"More tan anything in the world," she said sitting up. Nygus handed a pair of crutches to Rain and told him something that Desmond didn't hear. After Nygus walked away Rain handed the crutches to Desmond and she frowned. "Really?" she asked. Rain nodded passing the crutches to Desmond again. She took them and the two left school grounds. After a few minutes of walking, Rain offered Desmond a piggyback ride, which she accepted gratefully.

"Rain, there's something I need to tell you," Desmond said quietly.

"You found another weapon and you're leaving me? You're really a raging lesbian? You're-" Desmond smacked him. "Catherine _and_ Michael are here," she said annoyed.

"I know," Rain said, his tone matching hers.

"And they're planning on staying for Thanksgiving," Desmond continued.

"Yeah, they told me," Rain said.

"You talked to them?" Desmond asked.

"Well you know those two. More like I got talked at," Rain said. The duo chuckled.

After a moment of silence Desmond asked, "Can we just tell them I have PSTD and can't have company over because I'm having a mental breakdown?"

"No. They're single parents and we're their only children. We'll be polite, respectful, and make them feel needed for one day, no matter how painful it may be. Okay?" Rain said.

"Okay," Desmond said quietly.

They got to the apartment and Rain brought Desmond into her room and set her down on her bed. "Go to sleep. You need your rest. I'll wake you for dinner," Rain said as he began to walk out.

"Rain!" Desmond called after him. He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

Desmond paused then began to speak. "Can I have Mia?" she asked. "She's in the messenger bag."

Rain went through the white bag and pulled out a tattered, old, toy beagle that Desmond always slept with. "When did you even get this thing?" Rain asked

"Vic got it for me after Catherine left. He told me it was from her but I knew better," Desmond said as Rain handed her the dog. She started to play with its paws like she was seven again. Rain patted Desmond's head like she was a dog and chucked. He hugged his meister and said quietly, "I'm so glad you're okay." The left her to get some rest.

After the door closed, Desmond lay down in her bed and looked blankly at the ceiling. "Everyone keeps telling me that," she said softly to herself before curling up with her toy and falling asleep.

* * *

_And even now, I'm alive  
__I've always known with you I am home  
__For me it's a glance,  
__And a smile on your face  
__The touch of your hands  
__An honest embrace_

* * *

**It was short I know… I started to feel like I've rushed the beginning of this story though so I have to think of more ideas. Song ideas for chapters are always appreciated! Thank you Zakun-chan for your idea!**


	8. Run, Don't Walk

**I do not own Soul Eater or Run, Don't Walk. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Desmond woke up at the sound of Shinigami-sama's voice. She checked her clock: 12:30 A.M. _I guess Rain didn't want to wake me,_ she thought. Shinigami-sama continued to call to her until she dug her mirror out of her bag. Tiredly, she answered, "Yes Shinigami-sama? What's wrong?"

"What's up? What's up? What's _up_?" he asked playfully.

Desmond groaned annoyed. "It's 12:30 in the morning and I was sleeping. That's what's up. Is everything okay?" she asked, trying to get to the real reason he called her at this ungodly hour.

"I'm going to need you to come down to Shibusen," he said.

Desmond rubbed her eyes. "Okay I'll be down at the crack of-"

"No," he said sternly cutting her off. "Now." Desmond opened her eyes confused as to what Shinigami-sama would need her at 12:30 in the morning for, but complied nonetheless. "Okay," she said somewhat defeated. "I'll come down now."

Desmond put the mirror face down on the floor and made herself presentable for public. In other words, put a sports bra on under her pajama top, brushed her teeth, and pulled her hair back because she was too lazy to comb it out. Ignoring Nygus's orders, she left decided to leave her crutches at home as a sign to Rain that she would be back. And just incase he didn't get that sign she left a note. She then grabbed her keys and left.

/

About ten minutes after she had spoken to Shinigami-sama, she arrived to the Death Room and limped over to the large mirror. "What's up?" Desmond asked before Shinigami-sama got the chance.

"You have a call," he said happily as he stepped aside to let her get in front of the mirror.

"A guest? What do you mean?" Desmond asked as she looked from Shinigami-sama to the mirror and saw a man with short dirty blond hair that wasn't well kept; his skin tone was olive, and green eyes that shone with excitement when he saw her. He was next to a woman with long black hair, pale skin, and royal blue eyes. The two were smiling at her. "Happy Thanksgiving!" he said to Desmond. She sat down in front of the mirror and smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving dad. Happy Thanksgiving Jovanna."

"So how's Death City treating you now that you're back?" he asked, happy to see that she isn't hurt too badly.

"Meh," Desmond shrugged. She didn't want to tell him that she was injured from the battle, but was very happy that they were safe.

"You have the note?" Jovanna asked her. "You didn't lose it did you?"

Desmond shook her head. "No. It's safe back home."

"Good. You're always welcome," Jovanna told her.

Shinigami-sama walked over behind Desmond and spoke up. "I don't mean to intrude, but are you the witch that has been helping Vic?"

Desmond froze. _Oh no. Did I put her in danger by telling Shinigami-sama she was a witch?_ Desmond thought nervously.

Jovanna chuckled lightly before responding. "Yes I am."

"Very well then. I wanted to say thank you for helping out all these years. Couldn't have done it without you," Shinigami-sama said giving her a big, blocky thumbs up. Desmond looked up at him. "Huh? Uh, what?" she asked. "Done what?" Desmond was starting to get annoyed.

"Shinigami-sama knew about Kingston. It wasn't his idea for me to fake my death, but then again I'm not sure he knew I was still alive until you told him you had found me," Vic said. Desmond pouted for being left out of the loop. It was _her_ father after all.

"Let's not dwell on the past. You're not hurt too badly from that fight, are you Desmond?" Jovanna asked being sort of motherly to the young meister sitting before her.

Desmond smiled. "Not too bad," she answered.

"Father! I think we have a problem. The mirror won't let me get through to you!" Kid's voice came from behind Desmond. She turned around, nervously; hoping that he wouldn't actually come down the hall, just wait for Shinigami-sama to walk out to talk to him. She was wrong. What Desmond found when she turned around was Kid standing at the base of the steps, slack jawed, wide eyed, staring at her. Desmond smiled meekly at him before he ran over to her and hugged her. After he pulled away she gave a small hi.

"Hi?" he asked. "You disappear for a month and that's all you have to say? Hi?"

"I wasn't gone a month," Desmond protested.

"I'm sorry. Twenty eight days," Kid corrected himself, anger in his voice.

"Well that's not creepy or anything," Desmond said jokingly.

"Yeah? Go ask Maka how long you've been gone! She'll give you the hours and minutes too!" he responded.

"I'm kidding." Then Desmond realized that her father, who was in hiding for the past seven years, was on the mirror right in front of Kid. She looked at him nervously, then looked to Shinigami-sama, not knowing what to do. Vic was sharing her expression. "Don't worry. My son is very trustworthy," Shinigami-sama told Vic and Jovanna. The two nodded in agreement. Kid looked to the mirror to see whom his father was talking to and looked back to Desmond confused. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Why don't you try to take a guess who he is," Shinigami-sama offered. Kid stood up and walked over to the mirror to get a better look at Vic then walked back and squatted down in front of Desmond. After a moment of Kid looking at Desmond silently, he spoke up, "I thought you told me your father was dead."

Jovanna's eyes widened in shock. "Wow. That was amazing," she said. Then Kid looked to her. "And you are?" he asked. Desmond poked his shoulder. "Be polite," she scolded.

"I'm sorry. My name is Jovanna," she said smiling. "Please, sit. We'd love to get to know one of Desmond's friends," she said.

Kid nodded and sat down next to Desmond and joined the conversation.

/

Rain woke up and walked into the kitchen and was half expecting Desmond to be preparing breakfast, and half expecting it to already be sitting on the table. Instead what he found were her crutches, an empty bedroom, and a note. _Rain, went to Shibusen. Be back for breakfast (or at least before noon). Desmond._

Rain smiled and put the note back down on the table and went to watch TV until she came back. Then it dawned on him. "She walked to Shibusen without her crutches? Oh my Shinigami, how dumb can this girl be sometimes?" he asked himself as he grabbed his jacket and left to go to Shibusen to help her back home. On his way there however, he saw Kid had already met up with her and was giving her a piggyback ride back to her apartment. Rain walked over and asked, "Do you want me to take her?"

"I think I'm good. She's not _that_ heavy," Kid said.

"Watch yourself," Desmond warned. The three laughed lightly.

"So you guys are coming over for dinner tonight right?" Kid asked anxiously.

Desmond looked to Rain who then said, "My dad and her mom came from New York to spend Thanksgiving with us. Can they come too?"

"Yeah, of course. The more the merrier," Kid said cheerful that they were going to go over for dinner.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into. What time should we be over?" Rain questioned.

They arrived at the apartment and Rain opened the door. "Let's say one," Kid placed Desmond down on the couch and looked at her. "Take a nap," he told her.

"You too."

"See you guys later. I can't wait to meet your parents," Kid said as he left.

"You'll regret that later," the duo replied flatly.

"What time are they coming over?" Desmond asked after Kid had left.

Knock knock knock

"Well I guess that answers that," Desmond said flatly as Rain walked over and opened the door revealing Catherine and Michael standing in the doorway. They walked in and greeted Desmond and she pretended to be happy to see them. _They're single parents and we're their only children. We'll be polite, respectful, and make them feel needed for one day, no matter how painful it may be._ Desmond remembered what Rain had told her the day before.

"So we're going to my friend's house for dinner today. He said we should be there at one," Desmond informed Catherine.

"I thought it was just going to be the four of us for dinner. I would prefer a dinner with my family," Catherine protested.

"My friends are my family. And Rain. We're extended family. But I guess I mean you're like my mom, no you are my mom so you're like their mom I guess… except I'm pretty sure they all have moms… except Black Star. I don't know if Kid has a mom. I guess he was born after all… I wonder who Soul's parents are. They're probably loaded right?" she looked at Rain for conformation.

"Desmond," Catherine said holding her chin and forcing Desmond to look back at her. "You're not making any sense. If you want us to go to your friend's house for dinner tonight, then I guess we'll go. Are you sure you're okay to go though?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep. Wake me at like 12:30 please, Rain," she said as she limped into her room to go to sleep.

"Okay. Are we going to bring something?"

"… Yeah. Wake me at 12 actually."

"Okay. Get some sleep."

* * *

_I am reckless and I keep trembling  
__Everyone watch me as I descend  
__Into a feeling that's overwhelming me  
__I've finally stopped, stopped making sense._


	9. Ignorance

**I do not own Soul Eater or Ignorance. They belong to their respective owners.  
****This chapter is for Zakun-chan. Thanks for the suggestion!**

* * *

Rain woke Desmond at twelve like she had asked, but when she came out of her room, found Catherine was already making the stuffed mushrooms she was going to make. "No Catherine, I was going to do that! You're the guest in out house, you don't have to cook," Desmond told her.

"I was planning on making these anyway. I thought I'd let you sleep a little longer, but Rain was very adamant on waking you up at twelve like you had asked him to. Now go back to sleep," Catherine told her.

Desmond paused, choosing her words carefully to be polite. "No I can't, I have some other things I have to do before we go anyway," Desmond faked sweetness in her voice. As Catherine heard the crutches leave the kitchen, she remembered something. "Oh Desmond! There's a bag on the couch with something in it for you!" she called to her daughter. Desmond flopped herself down on the couch between the bag and Rain and pulled out a pink dress. It was a tank top dress with three layers of black lace on the bottom and the third came down to about her knees. Desmond's eye twitched as she held the dress.

"Dez," Rain whispered a warning. Michael snickered because he knew that when it came to her daughter, Catherine was completely out of touch.

"It's pink," Desmond hissed.

"Dez, calm-"

"It's pink," she said again more angered than the first.

"Yes, it's pink, but you're going to wear it today and make her happy. Remember what I told you?" Rain asked being her big brother again.

"Yeah, okay," Desmond said in defeat.

/

At about 12:50 the four were ready to go. Desmond was wearing her new dress and she even let Catherine do her hair and sat through a lecture about how her hair was much prettier when it was long, but short hair framed her face better. Desmond wanted to stick a knife in her eye (or puke on Catherine). She didn't know how much more 'beauty talk' she could take.

They finally left the apartment and as they walked out of the apartment complex Michael asked, "So how are you supposed to get around town?"

Desmond blinked, "Like this. I walk everywhere."

"The school really expects you to walk around on crutches everywhere? Don't the two of you walk to school every morning?" he asked.

"It's fine Michael," Desmond said getting slightly annoyed.

"Just leave her alone dad. We got this covered," Rain said mentally slapping himself for saying 'we got' in front of him. However before Michael could go off on his son's poor grammar, Catherine intervened. "Now Desmond, Rain calls Michael dad, why don't you call me mom?" she asked.

Without thinking Desmond said, "Because I call dad Vic." _Shit! I said 'call',_ Desmond thought.

"Called," Catherine said correcting her.

"Yeah, called…" Desmond said annoyed that there wasn't any form of grief or sadness in Catherine's voice when she corrected her.

As the group approached Gallows Manor, Catherine revisited the topic. "Desmond, sweetie, I know you loved your father greatly, but you need to remember he's dead. And I know that sounds harsh but…" Catherine trailed off when Liz answered the door after Rain ringed the bell. She only saw Rain and the parents, and greeted him with sadness in her voice. Rain stepped forward and pecked the older Thompson sister on the cheek causing Desmond to let out a squeak from shock. All eyes fell on the black haired meister on crutches as she screamed, "When did that happen?"

Liz ran out of the house and almost knocked Desmond over when she hugged her. "You're back! Thank Shinigami you're alive!" she said through what sounded like sobs. Then she noticed the crutches and wiped her tears out of her eyes and said, "Let's get you inside so you can sit down." Desmond nodded in agreement.

Desmond followed Liz to where their friends were as she proclaimed, "Guys be cool!" Then pointed to Patti and Black Star, "Especially you two."

"Why me sis? What's going on?" Patti asked as everything became silent, as the only noise in the room was Desmond's crutches as she walked in. The first person Desmond saw in the room was Maka. Her plate slipped out of her hand and shattered upon impact with the floor, but she didn't seem to notice. Maka just stepped over it and walked over to her childhood friend and after a moment of awkward silence, slapped her across the face. No one moved for a few seconds, but then Desmond looked back to Maka and smiled. "I guess I deserved that," she said.

Tears swelled up in Maka's eyes and she hugged Desmond. "Never again?" she asked

"Never again," Desmond whispered back her promise.

Desmond sat down on a chair, Patti and Black Star sat next to her, Tsubaki across from her, Maka and Soul on either side of Tsubaki, between Soul and Patti was Liz, and between Maka and Black Star was Kid. Everyone wanted to hear the story of what went on and why she was injured as badly as she was. As she was talking, Crona walked in with Spirit close behind. "Crona!" Desmond squeaked happily.

"Desmond!" he replied started. "Y-you're back!"

"What? There's actually someone here that's tolerable?" Ragnarok asked as he popped up as usual.

"Oh Ragnarok, how I missed you," Desmond said moderately monotone.

"Don't say crap like that unless you mean it. Even if you did, why would I want to be missed by _you_? Look at you! You're wearing pink for crying out loud!" he said.

Desmond stood up sharply, putting all her weight on her right foot. "And what's so bad about pink might I ask," she said.

"Only weak girls wear pink," he said trying to start a fight.

"Shall I remind you your meister's hair is pink?" Desmond spat back defending Crona.

"Yeah, and he's a weakling beyond belief!"

"So I guess that makes you weak by association," Desmond retorted flatly.

"…"

"Learn form your past mistakes. This is too easy and getting embarrassing for you I would assume," Desmond said sitting down again.

"…Can you go missing again?" this got him a Maka-chop and a Shinigami-chop. No one had even noticed him come into the room.

As Ragnarok dangled, lifeless from Crona's back, Shinigami-sama turned to Desmond and company and said, "I'm so glad you all could come! Holidays just aren't the same without the whole family now are they?"

Desmond agreed, smiling from ear to ear.

/

One hour later everyone sat down at the table to eat. It was covered from end to end with food for the group to dig into. Spirit led everyone in saying a short Thanksgiving Day prayer. After mumbles of "Amen" they began to enjoy their feast.

During their meal, Catherine looked up and said, "Maka, what do you call Spirit?"

Maka looked up confused and Desmond groaned. "I call him Papa. Why do you ask?" Maka asked.

"Just wondering," Catherine said putting a fork-full of food into her mouth and looking at Desmond accusingly. Desmond slammed her silverware down onto the table. "What do you want from me?" she screamed down the table to her mother. Catherine placed her fork down calmly and said, "I want to be treated like your mother, and not someone you see every once in a while."

Rain tried not to show any signs of how ridiculous that statement actually sounded. "What?" Desmond's voice cracked and went up about two octaves as she screamed. "My mother? Maybe you should have thought about that before you walked out on us! I call you Catherine because since I was seven you had no real role in my life except for a place to crash. Remember how you said you didn't think Spirit could be a good parent?" Desmond asked. During her rant, she had stood up. The table was deathly silent. "Well guess what! He was a better parent to me after Dad died than you were! At least he was _at_ the funeral! And just so you know, even if I didn't meet Rain in New York, I still would have come back to Death City because I couldn't stand another day with you!"

"Now Desmond, sit down before you say something you'll regret," Catherine warned.

"I won't regret a word of this! Its been building up inside my head since the day you left nine years ago!" Desmond screamed back. "And don't tell me to sit down like I'm just some child! I've lived without you in my life for years and I don't need you to come waltzing back and telling me how to live my life! I'm not a child and frankly, you don't know a thing about me! For example this dress, I despise pink. Thanks for the damn present!"

Spirit stood up from his seat across from his godchild. "Desmond, calm down. You've made your point, let's get back to dinner," he said trying to calm her down.

"One last thing," she said, her voice taking on an eerie calm tone. "I never called Dad Vic. You, however, I called you Catherine behind your back after you left and until I started to call you Catherine to your face in New York. That fight really drew me over the edge." Then Desmond sat down and continued to eat.

* * *

_Well this is the best thing that could have happened  
__Any longer I wouldn't have made it  
__It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
__I'm just a person but you can't take it!  
__The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
__They won't get you anywhere.  
__I'm not the same kid from your memory  
__Well now I can fend for myself._


	10. I'm Yours

**I don't own Soul Eater or I'm Yours. They belong to their respective owners. This story has gone back to the intensity. I promise it will be funnyish again sometime soon.**

* * *

After the tension had seemed to pass and dinner was finished, the kids were sitting in the living room playing videogames, talking, and having a good time. Catherine walked into the room and called Desmond out to speak to her privately for a moment. The first thing Catherine noticed was she had changed her clothes and was now wearing a black turtle neck that was a little too short on her and showed her mid-drift and a pair of jeans.

"I just wanted to apologize for the things you said to me during dinner. I'll tell you the real reason your father and I split up and why I wasn't at his funeral tomorrow. For now enjoy the rest of your night," Catherine said and before Desmond had a chance to respond, walked away quietly.

Desmond sat back down with her friends and swallowed the feeling of something going horribly wrong. She just pretended that everything was fine. For once in her life she was going to get the answers she was looking for. And this one was the biggest. For years Desmond was convinced that Catherine and Vic had split up because of her, because of something she had done, then when Catherine didn't show up at Vic's funeral, it complicated things even more.

At the end of the night, Desmond and Rain went back to their apartment (Rain gave her a piggyback) and Michael and Catherine went to the hotel they were staying in.

The next morning, as Desmond was preparing breakfast, the phone rang. "Hello?" Desmond said sweetly into the receiver.

"Desmond, it's Catherine. I'm not feeling too well. Can we do a rain check and I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow?" Catherine asked from the other line. This caused Desmond's blood to boil. _Good job Catherine. Live up to my expectations and just keep lowering the bar. You're only hurting yourself with this,_ Desmond thought angrily. "Yeah, it's fine. Feel better," Desmond said before hanging up the phone and continuing to cook.

Rain walked out of his room and sat down as Desmond was finishing up cooking. "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Catherine postponed her telling answering my questions. What a surprise," Desmond said sarcastically.

Rain sighed. "Dez, maybe you should cut her some slack every once in a while. You never know, maybe one day something is going to happen and you won't get a chance to take back the things you've said and then you'll be even more messed up knowing that you were horrible to your mom when she tried to make amends and you'll regret it the rest of your life," Rain said.

Desmond just shrugged him off and began to eat her breakfast. After they ate, the team left to go to Shibusen to get Desmond's ankle checked by Nygus.

"Well, it's defiantly healing, but you still need to stay off of it. No walking to Shibusen in the middle of the night without your crutches," Nygus said threateningly. Desmond looked down in shame. _How did she know?_ Desmond thought.

"As for the rest of your injuries, they're healing very well. That one on your face thought might leave a scar. It was pretty deep. Just remember to put extra sunscreen on it when you go out during the summer. Or even a bandage of some sort," Nygus told her.

"Okay," Desmond said, antsy to get out of the infirmary as soon as she could.

"Well then, I will see you again in a week and hopefully your ankle will be almost completely healed by then. Oh and congratulations, you don't need your crutches anymore. You can leave them by the door on your way out," Nygus said dismissing them.

As they walked past the Death Room, Spirit walked out. "Ah, just the girl I was looking for. Shinigami-sama would like to talk with you, Desmond. You can come too, Rain," Spirit said opening the door wider for them to walk in. While walking down the hallway, Rain and Desmond exchanged looks as if asking each other what was going on mentally. Rain shrugged trying to respond to Desmond's unspoken question.

As they approached Shinigami-sama he looked up and said cheerfully, "What's up? What's up? What's _up_?"

"Hi Shinigami-sama," Rain said respectfully.

"Hello. What's the deal? What do you need?" Desmond asked getting down to the real reason she was in the Death Room _again_.

"Desmond, do you remember when Vic was in critical condition after the car accident?" he asked seemingly out of the blue.

Desmond looked at her feet. "Unfortunately. Why do you ask?" she said quietly.

"Do you remember the note you wrote? The one you gave to Spirit to deliver to me?" Shinigami-sama continued.

Desmond's head popped up remembering what he was talking about and Rain tried not to laugh. Desmond smacked his arm. "I was nine," she said defensively. Then turned to Shinigami-sama and said, "Yes I remember that."

"Well I was wondering if you would like it back. It is a very cute note if I do say so myself," Shinigami-sama offered.

"Oh no thank you. I don't even remember what the thing said. I don't even know if I wrote it myself. I might have just had either Spirit or Kami write it while I said what to write," Desmond said trying to think back seven years.

"Well then, in that case…" Shinigami-sama trailed off going through a stack of papers until he found one and pulled it out. "Then I'll just read it to you!"

Desmond was sure that under his mask he was smiling.

"Dear Shinigami-sama, you may not know me, but I do know of you. My name is Desmond Anya Flint and my daddy is not doing good. On his way home from a trip, he got hit by a car and is in the hospital. He needs to get better fast because my mommy doesn't live with us and if he doesn't get better, then I'm not gonna have anyone to live with. Daddy said something about Maka's family, but I don't wanna go there because they always look like their fighting. I don't wanna go to my mommy, she wasn't nice. Well she was nice but I don't know why she left. I think it was because of me. So I need daddy to get better tomorrow. You're not going to be able to add another soul to your list any time soon. I wont let you. I'm not trying to be mean, I just want my daddy. From Desmond," Shinigami-sama put the letter down on a table and looked back at Desmond. Her face was red with embarrassment. Rain was chuckling. "I don't believe you were ever that cute," he said quietly.

"Shut up," Desmond told him hitting his arm again.

"It's not something to be embarrassed over Desmond. It was very noble of you to try to take matters into your own hands and try to save your father's life, even though you were only nine. I showed that to you so you could know that you do belong here, no matter what you may think. You're not like your mother, you're more compassionate, and a better meister at that. You can go here without following in her footsteps," Shinigami-sama explained to her.

Desmond looked up, shock and confusion written out on her face. She nodded.

"Okay then, have a nice day you two! I'll see you for school on Monday!"

The team left the Death Room and as soon as the door was shut, Rain turned to Desmond. "Do _not_ tell me you were thinking of quitting Shibusen because of what happened with Catherine last night. Tell me Shinigami-sama was wrong and that wasn't what you were thinking at all," Rain pleaded.

Desmond shrugged. "I wasn't thinking rationally last night. I knew the last part that he said to me before we even got to Shibusen for Nygus to check my ankle this morning," Desmond reassured him.

"Okay. You wanna go to Soul and Maka's apartment?" he asked. Desmond nodded and the two left Shibusen.

On their way over, the team met up with Soul and Maka on their way to Death Bucks. "Come with us!" Maka offered. Soul nodded in agreement.

While sitting with their drinks and snacks the door opened letting in a cold rush of air. Desmond looked up, then looked back down quickly. "Michael, nine o'clock," she whispered to Rain, who then looked up.

"He's coming over here. Probably to correct the way I'm holding my cup," Rain joked.

"Desmond, I need to talk to you outside for a moment," he said with a grave tone. Desmond stood up and left the establishment behind Rain's dad.

"The real reason Catherine couldn't meet up with you today was because she was in the hospital," he informed Desmond.

Desmond pointed to her face and said, "This is my surprised face." As she turned to go back in Michael stopped her.

"Desmond, its not some small problem that you could just brush off as chronic ulcers or the usual… she might be dying," he said lowing his volume.

Desmond froze holding the handle to the door. "What?" she breathed.

Michael nodded. "I think you should visit her. She's in the local hospital," Michael told her.

Desmond nodded and walked back in, grabbed her things, and left without a word to her friends.

Maka looked at the boys and said, "I'll take care of this one." And got up and walked out after Desmond.

Maka found Desmond on the side of a building in an alley standing still. "Desmond!" Maka called as she ran over to her childhood friend. Maka placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Desmond?"

Desmond looked at Maka, looked into her green eyes, and began to cry. Her knees gave out and she fell onto Maka, who caught her. "Desmond, what's wrong?" Maka asked again in a sweeter tone.

"She might be dying," Desmond said quietly.

"What? Who?" Maka asked concerned.

"Catherine might be dying." Desmond said looking up to meet Maka's eyes with her own, filled with tears.

* * *

_You healed these scars over time_  
_You raised my soul, you loved my mind  
__You're the only angle in my life.  
__The day news came, my best friend died.  
__My knees went week and you saw me cry  
__Say I'm still the solider in your eyes…_


	11. Her Diamonds

**I do not own Soul Eater or Her Diamonds. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I decided to make this chapter like a song fic because I couldn't pick just one part to use at the end.**

* * *

Desmond sat at the edge of Catherine's bed and watched broken heartedly as she tried to walk around the room. She deemed it pointless to continue and sat back down. "You don't have to be here," Catherine told Desmond.

"It's fine," Desmond said sweetly.

"I'll call you once my test results come back. It could take all night," she said trying to get Desmond to leave. She knew the results would hurt her and Catherine wanted to be the one to tell her daughter.

"I've had to stay up all night before. I'll do it again. What's one night?"

Catherine gave up because she saw it was pointless. After a moment, Desmond stood and left to get a snack. As she walked through the hallway, Desmond thought, _What am I doing? What am I going to do?_

* * *

_Oh what the hell she says, I just can't win for losing, and she lays back down.  
__Man there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing, like I don't know now._

* * *

Desmond walked back into the room to find Catherine rubbing her eyes. She was on the brink of tears obviously. She was trying to keep them back to hid her pain from Desmond. Despite her best efforts, Desmond knew, and even though she appreciated Catherine trying to make her feel better, it only made her feel worse. Desmond sat by her, not saying a word.

* * *

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes, says it's funny how the night can make you blind. I can just imagine.  
__And I don't know what I'm supposed to do but if she feels bad then I do too. So I let her be._

* * *

Every once in a while Desmond would walk out of the room to find a doctor to see when they would get the results. Desmond noticed the drops of water on the bed every time she would come back in, each time more than the last. Each time it broke her heart even more. One time she walked out of the room to find Spirit walking towards her. Once he saw her, he picked up his pace to a quick jog and practically ran over to Desmond. "How is she? What's wrong? How are you holding up?" he asked, questions coming out rapid fire.

Desmond paused before finding the words to say. "She's holding up more or less. The results haven't come back yet. It could take all night," then she smiled pathetically. "I'm doing fine."

Spirit saw through the forced smile and the lie she told but decided to not say anything about it. He went into the room to talk to Catherine so Desmond could sit and think for a little bit. _There's nothing I _can_ do,_ Desmond thought.

* * *

_Oh I can't take no more her tears like diamonds on the floor. Her diamonds bring me down. Cause I can't help her now.  
__She's down with it. She tried her best but now she can't win its  
__Hard to see them on the ground. Her diamonds falling down._

* * *

Spirit walked in and saw Catherine with her head hanging, and tears falling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a comforting smile to help her feel better as to not worry Desmond. Catherine knew he was trying to help keep Desmond happy but she sighed and said, "She knows something's wrong. You can't hide things from that girl. She always finds the truth."

Spirit nodded in agreement and sat down on a nearby chair and began to talk to her.

Desmond wasn't interested in listening to the conversation; instead, she went to a nearby pay phone and called Rain. _He must have been worried about what happened._

"Hello?" a worried voice came on the other end of the receiver.

"Rain?" Desmond asked quietly.

"Dez?" he said excitedly that she was calling.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked quietly.

"No uh, actually I haven't gone to bed yet."

"Its almost one in the morning," Desmond said, now worried for her partner.

"I wanted to hear from you before I went to bed. How's she doing? Do you know what's wrong yet?" he asked.

"No. We don't know how long it will take to get the results either," Desmond said quietly.

"Oh…"

After a moment of silence Desmond spoke again. "Rain?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to do," she said defeated.

"Spirit's down there right?" he asked.

"Mh-hm."

"Ask him. He'll be able to tell you what's best for the situation," Rain said trying to help.

"Okay. Go to bed Rain."

"I will. Goodnight Dez."

"Night."

Desmond walked back to the room and met Spirit as he was coming out. He smiled and said good night, as he was about to leave when Desmond grabbed his sleeve. "Spirit. I don't' know what to do," she told him. This caught him off guard, but he still was able to come up with an answer for her.

"The best thing, and the only thing you can do for her is be there for support just like you're doing," he told Desmond. Then hugged her and walked away.

* * *

_Well she sits down and stares into the distance and takes all night.  
__And I know I can break her concentration but it don't feel right._

* * *

After Spirit left, Desmond reached for the doorknob, but heard sobs from the other side. As a result, Desmond flopped to the floor in defeat and sat with her legs tucked into her chest. As she listened to Catherine cry, the more she wanted to cry herself. Her eyebrows furrowed and her bottom lip quivered as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. She rested her head on her knees and began to cry as well, but silently so Catherine wouldn't hear.

* * *

_By the light of the moon she rubs her eyes, sits down on the bed and starts to cry. There's something less about her.  
__And I don't know what I'm supposed to do so I sit down and I cry too.  
__But don't let her see._

* * *

As Desmond sat in the hallway, a nurse approached her. "Excuse me miss, but visiting hours ended a while ago. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave," she said.

Desmond looked up, tears in her eyes and falling down her face. "No! I can't!" she said panic stricken. "My mom needs me! I'm all she has left!"

The sobs from inside Catherine's room stopped as she heard the nurse arguing with her daughter.

"Desmond!"

The black haired meister turned her head down the hall to find Kid running towards her with Liz and Patti by his sides and to Desmond's shock, Shinigami-sama close behind as well.

Desmond stood up and hugged the two girls as Kid caught his breath. "It'll be okay. We're here for you. We're here for you sweetie," Liz said soothingly as she held Desmond while she cried.

* * *

_Oh I can't take no more her tears like diamonds on the floor. Her diamonds bring me down. Cause I can't help her now.  
__She's down with it. She tried her best but now she can't win its  
__Hard to see them on the ground. Her diamonds falling down._

* * *

"Sh-Shinigami-sama," the nurse stuttered. "What are you doing here?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I came to check on one of my alumni and her daughter. I know it's far past visiting hours, but maybe you could make an exception for my son, his weapons, their friend and myself this once. Okay?" he asked with a cheerful voice unfitting for the situation.

Shinigami-sama went in to talk to one of his former meisters to see how she was doing and sent Kid, Liz, and Patti to take Desmond away from the room and help her feel better.

The four went to the waiting room where Desmond was finally able to relax and stop cry a bit. She still sniffled every once in a while, but was more pulled together than before. "So how did you guys know about Catherine?" she asked.

"Spirit was freaking out about something and my father finally got it out of him. At first he didn't say anything about you because he didn't want to worry Liz, Patti, and I, but after a few minutes of questions from my father, Spirit said that you were here and a wreck," Kid explained.

Desmond nodded. "That is something Spirit would do," she said half jokingly. She was happy that he was worried about her. _Maybe dad really did pick the right person to be my godfather,_ Desmond thought.

The four kids got back to Catherine's room to find Shinigami-sama standing outside, waiting for them. "I think Desmond should go in by herself for now. We'll wait out here to see if there's anything else we're needed for," Shinigami-sama said, motioning for Desmond to enter the room. Desmond walked in silently. Catherine turned over in her bed to look at her daughter and smiled weakly. "I'll be all right. Really I will. Don't worry about me Desmond," Catherine said. "I promise I'll be all right." Then she held out her hand. Desmond placed the back of her hand in Catherine's palm like she used to when she was little. Catherine kissed Desmond's palm, then closed her hand.

Desmond smiled, peaceful childhood memories of her mother flooding back into her mind from some corner they were stored away in. "Get some sleep okay? You're going to need it," Desmond said, taking the role of the mother for a moment. Catherine nodded. "I'll try," she said.

* * *

_She shuts out the night, tries to close her eyes.  
__If she can find daylight, then she'll be all right, she'll be all right  
__Just not tonight._

* * *

At about four o'clock in the morning, there was a knock at Catherine's door, waking both of them with a jolt. Desmond got up and opened the door to see a doctor standing with something in his hand. Both women knew what it was. Desmond peeked outside the door to see Kid, Liz, and Patti asleep and Shinigami-sama sitting next to them. He nodded as if saying it was okay to find the results without them. Desmond nodded back and closed the door. "So what is it?" Desmond asked a tint of hope in her voice. Catherine knew what was coming; she just hoped Desmond could handle it.

* * *

_Oh I can't take no more her tears like diamonds on the floor. Her diamonds bring me down. Cause I can't help her now.  
__She's down with it. She tried her best but now she can't win its  
__Hard to see them on the ground. Her diamonds falling down._

* * *

"Well," the doctor started. "There is defiantly a tumor," he said putting the x-ray up on the board to show them what he was talking about. Both faces fell into despair. "_But_," he continued, "Most likely it's benign. And even if it isn't, it could be removed and you would be as good as new Ms. Flint. You would need to go into surgery within the next few hours though just to be safe. Is this your daughter?" he asked gesturing to Desmond. Desmond nodded her head very quickly. She was excited that Catherine was "most likely" going to live.

"Well you're going to need blood. We're going to have to do a blood test on her to see if she has the right blood type. Do you mind?" he asked the younger meister.

"Not at all," Desmond responded, not thinking straight. After she said that she realized one big fault in the plan. _It's a freakin huge needle!_ Desmond thought panicking.

"Okay then, I'll send a nurse in to prep you for surgery Ms. Flint, and prep you for your blood test Miss," the doctor said walking out of the room. Catherine and Desmond looked at each other, and Catherine's eyes started to fill with tears. _What if it isn't benign?_ Was the thought that crossed both minds. _I don't think I could take any more of this,_ Desmond thought.

* * *

_I can't take these diamonds falling down…_


	12. Note to God

**I do not own Soul Eater or Note to God. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Desmond was never a big fan of needles. She hated getting shots and blood tests; so naturally, giving blood was a daunting task for her. When the nurse told Desmond that she and Catherine had the same blood type and she would have to give blood for the operation, Desmond freaked out silently.

Desmond sat on the bed avoiding looking at her right arm. After she got used to the needle in her arm and the pain went away, the anxiety attack started to fade, and she could relax a bit.

"You should be proud of yourself," the doctor taking her blood said. She was tall and had long brown hair and a pleasant smile that seemed to say that everything was going to be all right with out her actually saying anything.

"For giving blood to help my mom?" Desmond asked.

"Other than that. I know it seems so trivial, but most kids I get in here need someone to hold their hand for them during this, at least for the beginning. However you were able to just sit here. How old are you anyway?" she asked.

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen," Desmond said. "And even though I didn't need someone to hold my hand or anything, I still can't look at the needle. There isn't much about me to be proud of."

The doctor laughed. "Oh come on. You didn't even think about this. You agreed to give blood to your mother without a second thought so I heard. What's not to be proud of someone who would do that?" she asked.

"I've resented my mom since I was seven. This is really the only thing I could do for her to at least make up for some of it," Desmond said, lowering her gaze in shame.

"Who doesn't resent their parents? Especially kids with divorced parents. When I was young my parents got divorced and I didn't know why for a long time. My dad had won custody of my, and I wound up always resenting my mom until I learned what happened. As it turns out, they were going to get a divorce before I was born, then they found out she was pregnant and decided that I should grow up for a little with both parents. But then came a time that they couldn't stand each other and just decided that they gave up and divorced each other." Then she paused. "I always thought it was my fault for some strange reason," then she laughed again. "Pretty silly of me huh?"

Desmond looked at the doctor. _That's really weird,_ she thought. "Um. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Desmond said meekly.

"My name is Dr. Ayna Krystak," she said smiling.

"That's a nice name," Desmond said smiling in return.

"Thank you."

/

Desmond sat in the waiting area to hear the results of Catherine's operation. She was chewing on her thumb, a habit she had tried to break multiple times, but never succeeded. That was when she got an idea. Desmond grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write.

/

"Desmond, what are you doing?"

Desmond looked up to see Kid standing over her, questioning eyes looking down at her and the paper. "Nothing," Desmond said then going back to writing.

"You're obviously doing something," Kid said again interrupting her.

"No I'm not," Desmond said without looking up this time. She wasn't sure what it was, but she had fun teasing Kid like that.

Kid sighed and sat down next to her. "Whatever you say."

A few minutes later Desmond set the pen down and read over her paper with scribbles on it. Then she folded it up into a neat little rectangle and looked at Kid. "Is your dad still here?" she asked.

Kid shook his head. "He had to go back to Shibusen. Something came up," he explained.

Desmond handed Kid the paper. "Give this to him please. And don't, by any means, read this," Desmond warned.

Kid nodded, curiosity for the contents of that note rising at breakneck speed.

"Promise," Desmond said.

"I promise to not read the letter you're giving to my father. Happy?" Kid asked.

Desmond nodded. Kid took the letter and stood up reluctantly. He smiled and said good-bye before leaving. About ten minutes later a doctor came out into the waiting room. "Are you Ms. Zeigler's family?" he asked.

"Yes, why is everything okay?" Desmond asked standing up nervously.

He nodded. "Everything is fine. The tumor was benign as suspected and was removed flawlessly. She's resting right now. You may see her if you like," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thank you. Where is her room?" Desmond asked.

"Down the hall and your first door on the right," he said pointing to a corridor.

"Thank you." Desmond walked away quickly, excited to see Catherine getting better again.

Desmond walked into Catherine's room to find her asleep. The steady beep of the heart monitor next to her was calming in a way. Desmond sat down by the bed and tried to get some sleep.

/

Kid walked into the Death Room to deliver Desmond's note. "Father," Kid said as he approached the mirror.

"Hello~ Kid! What's u~p?" he asked in his usual playful tone.

"I have something from Desmond. She had asked me to give this to you," Kid said handing his father the folded piece of paper.

Shinigami-sama unfolded the paper and looked at it. Kid could feel that behind the mask, he was smiling. But why? What did she write? Shinigami-sama folded the paper back up and turned to face his son. "So do you know how Catherine is?" he asked.

"No. When I left she was still in surgery. Did you know she was going in for surgery? When I woke up Desmond and Ms. Zeigler were gone," Kid said.

"All of you kids need your rest these days. Any chance you get to sleep you should. I'm not going to wake you after spending almost a month on barely any sleep," Shinigami-sama said hinting towards something.

Kid blushed slightly and looked away from his father. "I'm not the only one. Everyone was worried. Rain barely slept eight hours the whole month," he said defensively.

"Oh calm down Kid. You don't need to get embarrassed that you have a little crush," Shinigami-sama said laughing.

"I-I don't have a crush! Now if you'll excuse me father, I have a very important matter I have to attend to," Kid said turning away.

"Tell Desmond to get some sleep!" Shinigami-sama called after his son as he walked out of the Death Room. Even though Kid was very mature for his age, when it came to crushes, Shinigami-sama still found his reactions very amusing. After he heard the door close, Shinigami-sama unfolded the piece of paper again.

_I guess it's come full circle huh? I'm kind of embarrassed to do this again, but I have a request of you Shinigami-sama. Give us the strength to make it though, help us find love cause love is over due. And it looks like we haven't got a clue. Need some help from you. Grant us the faith to carry on, give us hope when it seems all hope is gone. Cause it seems like so much is going wrong on this road we're on._  
_Thank you for everything you've done for me so far._  
_Desmond Anya Zeigler-Flint_

"Catherine will be happy to see that," Shinigami-sama commented to himself on her signature.

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

Catherine and Desmond stood in the airport (I don't know if they have airports in Death City, but seeing as how they travel all over the world for missions, I would think so) before Catherine's plain for New York came in. "Desmond, listen, I never told you about-"

"Don't worry about it. I don't need to know. It was between you and dad," Desmond said.

Catherine hugged Desmond. "I love you sweetie," she said.

"Love you too, Mom," Desmond responded, hugging her back. Catherine pulled away and looked at Desmond, who just smiled. Then Catherine kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Stay safe," she said.

"I will. Have a nice flight home," Desmond said smiling. Catherine picked up her bags, hugged Desmond one last time and left to meet up with Michael to go to their gate. Rain walked back over to Desmond and said, "Well she seems happy."

"Yeah," Desmond agreed. The she nudged her weapon in the side with her shoulder. "Let's go home," she suggested.

Rain nodded in agreement and the two left.

* * *

_If I wrote a note to God  
__I'd say please help us find our way  
__End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts…_


	13. When Christmas Comes to Town

**I do not own Soul Eater or When Christmas Comes to Town. They belong to their respective owners.**

**I absolutely love this song in the Polar Express! Billy is so cute! I just wanna give him a hug!**

**

* * *

**

Mondays. No one likes them. That includes Black Star. So what does he do? Why he tries to liven them up by bringing his godliness to the other students of Shibusen of course. And during her time at Shibusen, Desmond has helped because it was fun. However this time, even Desmond said he took it a bit too far. The two meisters stood outside, dripping wet while Sid yelled at them. Black Star didn't care, but Desmond was obviously ashamed at what they did. How were they supposed to know that powdered coffee creamer would explode if too close to a campfire?

"Why was there even a campfire in the gym in the first place?" Sid asked.

"…I wanted Desmond to teach me the campfire song song," Black Star stated simply.

Desmond knew he would be in major trouble if he were the cause for yet another problem at school. When Sid looked at Desmond, not believing Black Star, she nodded.

Shinigami-sama came over while Sid went off again on how stupid the two were for what they did. When he saw that Desmond was getting yelled at the most, Shinigami-sama stepped in. "I'll take it from here Sid. Go back to what you need to get done," he said dismissing Sid. The zombie teacher walked away and Shinigami-sama took over. "Desmond, was this your doing?" he asked.

Desmond nodded.

"Are you sure this wasn't one of Black Star's hair brain plans that you got dragged into and now you're covering for him?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Desmond bit her lip and nodded again.

"Well then, the two of you will have detention with Stein and Marie after school today and you're going to have to find a way to come up with the money to fix the gym. Have a nice day," Shinigami-sama said then bounced away.

The two exchanged surprised looks. "That was like a…ah…or…as…ar…"

"Arson?" Desmond asked.

"Yeah," Black Star responded.

"But I guess since it was unintentional, we got of easier for it," Desmond suggested.

"We got off easier for it because you covered for me. If I was blamed for the whole thing, I wouldn't have had any chance at becoming a God and you would have gotten out of this without any punishment," Black Star explained.

"Why do you think I took most of the blame? You owe me big time Star," Desmond said walking away from him.

/

Marie walked over to the two students and Stein and exclaimed happily, "I know how you're going to get the money to repair the gym!"

"How?" they asked eagerly.

"We're going to put on a Christmas time talent show!" she said clapping her hands together and looking off into the distance, picturing it in her head.

"I'm sorry Marie-sensei but are you high?" Desmond asked. This question received a glare from the scientist.

"I'll help you with it of course! I think it will be a good idea and we'll charge for the tickets and if certain people perform we'll raise plenty of money! C'mon Desmond, you know you want to," Marie egged her on.

"Yeah. Let's do it Desmond! Who doesn't want to see my godliness?" Black Star asked loudly. The thought of Black Star making a fool of himself on stage was amusing… "Okay," she said caving.

"YES!" the two cheered.

/

"I'm not singing," Desmond said flatly.

"Please! It would be so cute! You're so good!" Maka pleaded.

"I don't sing," Desmond argued.

"Lies!" Maka raised her voice pointing accusingly at Desmond.

"I call shenanigans!" Rain yelled directly after Maka.

Desmond rolled her eyes. "I don't sing," she said again.

"You used to," Maka said annoyed.

"Used to? She still does, except she doesn't think anyone can hear her," Rain said.

Desmond pointed at him. "Not. Helping," she said angrily.

"Just do the damn song with her before she 'Maka-chop's your head off," Soul suggested wanting desperately for the conversation to end.

Desmond looked at Maka who inexplicably had an encyclopedia in her hands, smiling, sending chills down Desmond's spine. "Fine," she said to save herself.

"Yay! Thank you Desmond!" Maka cheered hugging her childhood friend.

"What are we singing anyway?" Desmond asked. She mentally smacked herself for agreeing to sing a song when she didn't even know what song she was agreeing to.

"When Christmas Comes to Town from the Polar Express," Maka said like a child.

"One condition," Desmond said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Billy."

Rain looked at his meister. "You _need_ a life outside of movies," he said.

Desmond nodded. "I know."

/

Three weeks later

Maka and Desmond stood in one of the wings on the night of the talent show. The auditorium was full and they made enough money to pay for the damages to the gym. "Okay we made our money, can we go now?" Maka asked trying to walk away. Desmond grabbed her arm. "Are you freakin' kidding me? You force me to sing with you and then you think you can chicken out like that? Singing isn't that bad. Once you get started you'll do fine," Desmond reassured her. Maka nodded.

"And next up are Desmond and Maka singing When Christmas Comes to Town!" Marie announced. Desmond walked out on stage and took the microphone from Marie and sat down on the edge of the stage. She swallowed hard and began to sing. "La la la la la la," Desmond looked out and saw someone standing in the aisle. "La la la la la," as she looked closer, Desmond could tell that it was Jovanna. Desmond smiled confidently now. "La la la la la la…" then the music began.

I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe

_That even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas Eve_

_I guess that Santa's busy, cause he never comes around_

I think of him when Christmas comes to town

Maka walked out on stage and placed a hand on Desmond's shoulder.

The best time of the year when everyone comes home

_There's so much Christmas cheer it's hard to be alone_

_Putting up the Christmas tree with friends from all around_

It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town

The two finished the song perfectly and bowed together and exited the stage.

The show ended earlier than it was supposed to and Marie was trying to think of something to make it last longer to give the people their money's worth. She looked to the wings for help when Soul had an idea. Marie announced him as he walked out on stage. He took the microphone from her and said, "So who here knows what improv is? Who here can do improv well? What was that? Did Desmond just say she could? Great! Come out here and show us!" Soul said as Desmond was pushed out on stage.

"I'm not doing this," Desmond whispered to Soul.

"Yes you are," he whispered back.

Desmond shook her head. Soul nodded and handed her the microphone and walked off stage. Desmond looked out at the audience and said, "So here's my theory. All meisters have to be able to improvise. So here it goes!" Desmond announced, then quickly looked at the wings and mouthed 'I hate you, Soul' before continuing with her improvised song.

"On the first day of classes Shibusen gave to me…" _think damn it!_ "A kishin egg in a tree!"

The audience laughed giving Desmond the confidence to keep going. "On the second day of classes Shibusen gave to me…" Desmond jumped with joy from her idea. "TWO BITCH WITCH SISTERS, and a kishin egg in a tree! On the third day a classes Shibusen gave to me… forgive me Kid."

"What?" Kid called from the wings in response to hearing his name.

"Three lines on the left side, two bitch witch sisters, and a kishin egg in a tree."

"On the twelfth day of classes Shibusen gave to me: twelve fights on school grounds, eleven black blood attacks, ten great Maka-chops, nine weapons no one wants, eight kids that will transcend God," she looked at Black Star in the wings to see him annoyed. "Seven teaching zombies, six crazy Death scythes, FIVE DISSECTION LABS! Four lost teachers, three lines on the left side, two bitch witch sisters, and a kishin egg in a tree!" she fake screamed the last note to make it funnier. It took up enough time that Marie felt satisfied with the production and ended it with Desmond's song. Desmond got off the stage as fast as she could and ran to the auditorium doors to find Jovanna leaving. "Damn it," she mumbled as she tried to chance Jovanna out of the school, but once Desmond got outside, she was nowhere to be found. Desmond kicked a pebble as far as she could to let out some anger, and walked back into the school. "Merry Christmas," she mumbled.

* * *

_All the dreams of children  
Once lost will all be found  
That's all I want  
When Christmas comes to town

* * *

_

**My laptop got a virus and it took a while to get a new one so I haven't been able to update anything. Also its been midterms week so I've been stressed from that. I'm working the best I can to keep up but I can't make any promises. Thanks to all my loyal readers who waited patiently for updates! You guys mean a lot to me =]**


	14. Brave

**I do not own Soul eater or Brave. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 14... Maybe I should get into the actual story line now... Maybe i should think of an actual story line... Eventually...

* * *

**

Maka walked down the hall to the Death Room with Soul next to her. Upon arriving, Maka stood next to Desmond who stood next to Rain. None of them knew what Shinigami-sama's reason for calling them down on such short notice was.

"Okay everyone's here?" Shinigami-sama asked starting off the meeting. "Great! Good! Excellent! Let's begin! There have been a string of unexplainable phenomena going on in Paris recently and I would like the four of you to go an check it out."

Maka looked at Desmond excitedly. "Paris? Really?" she asked. One of her biggest dreams was to go to Paris before she got too old to travel. Desmond looked to Rain and grabbed a lock of her hair. The last mission she went on with Shibusen cost her about a foot of her hair. "However," Shinigami-sama continued. "Whatever you'll be up against will be powerful. For the rest of the day, the four of you are going to work on a resonance link. Maka, I assume you'll help Desmond with your experience on this subject," he said.

Maka nodded, still beaming about going to Paris. The four left the Death Room and followed Spirit to find Stein waiting in the forest area near the school. "This training is mostly just to teach you how to use a resonance link," Stein told Desmond and Rain.

"Yeah, what is it again?" Desmond asked.

"It's like the resonance between a meister and their weapon, except it's between two or more meister-weapon pairs," Maka explained simply.

Desmond and Rain nodded.

"Maka already knows how to use a resonance link, so this should go fairly quickly," Stein added.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later

* * *

**

Maka's soul reached out for Desmond's and the two connected successfully. Stein stood to the side and calmly applauded the team's success. "Now that the two of you linked successfully, Shinigami-sama asked me to work on one last thing with the four of you," Stein told them as he walked over. "Switch weapons," he said suddenly.

"What?" Desmond and Soul exclaimed. "Maka and Desmond have similar soul wavelengths," Stein told Soul, then turned to Desmond. "And if you can't take on this little challenge, then you're not ready for this mission and we'll give it to more talented meisters," he said jabbing at her ego.

"More talented my ass!" Desmond yelled back.

Stein smirked. "Then switch," he said simply. Desmond suddenly became very protective of Rain and started to pull him away from Stein slowly. "Dez," Rain warned.

Desmond sighed. "Fine," she said walking to Maka and holding Rain out. Maka took him from Desmond's hands and handed her Soul. He burned her hands at first, causing Desmond to drop the scythe to the ground. Soul chuckled lightly until Maka kicked him and scolded him for intentionally altering his wavelength slightly so Desmond couldn't wield him. Then Maka looked back at Desmond. "Try again," Maka said encouraging her. Desmond glared at the scythe on the ground, but bent down to pick him up nonetheless. It didn't burn this time, but he was a little heavy. Desmond expected that though. She's been used to Rain's weapon form, which is wood for the most part. It would just take some getting used to on her part

"Spar," Stein told them after they felt comfortable with their new partners.

"Why?" Desmond groaned.

"Why Desmond, you of all people should know the best. Wasn't it you that said all meisters need to be able to improvise?" Stein asked turning her words against her.

Desmond let out a heavy sigh before agreeing that she had said that.

"Um, before we start, where are the arrows?" Maka asked confused.

Desmond let out a light laugh. "I guess someone forgot to mention that," Desmond said looking at Rain.

"Shut up, I never told you where to get the arrows from," Rain retorted.

"But Maka isn't your meister, I am. She needs some help," Desmond said walking over to Maka and Rain, "basically, Rain creates arrows from you soul wavelength, but you have to give him something to work with. Soul can you change back for a moment?" Desmond asked. Soul complied and watched as Desmond taught the smartest of the group how to use a new weapon. "So you hold here with your left hand and what you have to do is gather up some of your wavelength in you fingertips and bring the yumi above your head, with you right hand by the string," Desmond instructed as she moved Maka's arms through the positions she needed to know to fight effectively with Rain as a weapon. "Then after that, you need to bring your arms down, and pull back with your right as if you're actually pulling on an arrow. Now you can either hold it vertically like you are now, or horizontally, whichever is more comfortable."

"Well, which way do you hold him?" Maka asked.

Desmond went through the motion thoughtfully. "Vertically," she said. "So after you draw your 'arrow', you take aim and fire. Okay?" Desmond asked.

Maka nodded, but was still confused. "Here, let me show you," Desmond said taking Rain from Maka's hand. She went through the motions slowly so Maka could see how it's done, then Desmond showed Maka how she does it. Desmond picked a darker spot on the tree about thirty feet away as her target and took aim and fired in a matter of seconds, hitting the target exactly. Maka and Soul were amazed. "There's no way I'll be that good," Maka said slightly upset with herself.

Desmond turned around and smiled. "It's okay. You're way better at wielding Soul than I'll ever be," Desmond said trying to cheer her up. Not like i wanna be, Desmond though.

Desmond's smile sent chills down Soul's spine. She went from so serious while firing Rain seconds ago to smiling. This girl is friggin' crazy! Soul though.

"Well, now that I've taught you what you need to know about Rain, is there anything important that I should know?" Desmond asked looking at Maka and Soul.

"Don't kill yourself," Soul said half jokingly.

"Well, duh," Desmond responded scratching the back of her neck.

"If you're not Maka, don't swing me around like a twirler's baton," Soul added.

"Why not? I do that all the time with Rain," Desmond questioned.

"Well, Rain is a lot lighter than Soul," Maka observed.

"Especially for you," Soul added.

Desmond turned to glare at him and was met with a glare of his own.

"Don't kill each other," Rain said.

/

Desmond huffed and panted, leaning on Soul. "Professor Stein! This isn't working!" she whined.

"You're using the same amount of energy to fight for an hour with Rain as you are with Soul. Just instead of most of your energy coming out through you arrows, it's come through the swings of Soul,"

Desmond's legs gave out and she sat on the ground. Maka lopped down as well; sweat dripping down the both of their faces. Rain and Soul turned back into their human forms and Soul sat next to Maka. Rain walked over to Desmond and helped her up. "Maybe we should call it a day. We could continue to train before we leave tomorrow. The group walked away and Desmond looked at maka. "that's hard as hell. How can you make it look so simple?" Desmond asked.

"Same to you! My fingers are so sore," Maka complained. Desmond held out her right hand and showed maka the calloused and scab covered fingertips. "you get used to it I guess," Desmond said dazed.

"You must be so strong by now though just from swimming Soul around like you do," Desmond assed quickly afterwords.

"Not really, just about as strong as you are," Maka retorted mostly. Soul said jokingly. "Pulling arrows and shooting them properly and rapidly.

As they walked, Desmond's knees gave out again. Rain caught her a s she fell. "Maybe you should get on my back," Rain suggested.

Desmond stood up and steadied herself. "No, I'm good." She smiled as she started to walk again.

Maka and Soul stood in place, amazed at how stubborn Desmond was when it came to something so small, but would still help her. Rain rolled his eyes and caught up to his meister just in case she fell again.

/

"AHHH!"

Rain sat straight up in bed and ran to the source of the blood curtailing scream: Desmond's room. Rain threw the door open to find Desmond throwing herself over in her bed, drenched in sweat, lost in a nightmare. Rain ran over and tried to wake up his partner. He grasped her shoulders and began to shake her while calling her name. Suddenly, her eyes opened up and she looked into Rain's eyes like a deer in the headlights. "Dez, what happened?" he asked. Desmond didn't answer. "Dez, what was your dream about?"

Desmond furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened?" she asked.

The fear began to grow in Rain's stomach. "You screamed and I came in to find you like this," Rain explained.

After a moment of silence, Desmond looked at Rain and said, "I screamed?" Rain nodded. "I'm covered in sweat," Desmond observed in shock. "How can I be sweating? I'm freezing," she asked confused.

"Maybe you're coming down with something. I'll tell Professor Stein to just send Maka and Soul on tomorrow's mission and you'll-"

"NO!" Desmond cried sternly cutting him off. It was the first that either could remember when Desmond used that tone to Rain. "It was just a nightmare, and I'm clammy. Maybe I was hot under the blankets or something. That's all. We're going on the mission tomorrow. End of story," Desmond said calming down, however still stern.

* * *

_I don't know just where I'm going_  
_And tomorrow is a little overwhelming_  
_And the air is cold_  
_And I'm not the same anymore..._


	15. Who Knew

**I do not own Soul Eater or Who Knew. They belong to their respective owners.  
****I really should get into a plot. I'm having a lot of trouble with thinking of one. That's bad isn't it?**

**

* * *

**

Maka and Soul were waiting for Desmond and Rain at Shibusen already. Maka was just so excited to finally go to Paris that she made Soul get ready as fast as he possibly could have. Desmond walked up the stairs to the school. "Well, someone's excited today," she said to Maka. Rain kept an eye on her. What if she really is sick and is just being stubborn again? What really happened last night? Did she not remember her dream at all? Rain had so many questions, but he couldn't ask them out in the open like he normally would. He didn't want to risk getting taken off of the mission based on the way Desmond reacted when he was going to take them off. "Shall we go in to speak to Shinigami-sama before we leave?" Desmond asked as she walked towards the school. Maka agreed and followed her in, leaving the boys to trail behind.

"Hey," Soul said quietly.

"What?" Rain responded.

"Desmond seems a bit off today. It's not just me right? You see it too?" he asked the taller weapon.

"Yeah, she's been like that since last night. It was so weird. She screamed from a nightmare and was sweating and stuff, but when I woke her up, she was freezing and didn't remember her dream, she didn't even know she had screamed. Then when I told her that I was going to tell Shinigami-sama to send some other team with you guys, she yelled at me for the first time. There is definitely something up with her," Rain explained.

"Yeah, just make sure she doesn't put our mission in jeopardy," Soul told Rain.

Rain looked at the scythe from the corner of his eyes. "Hn."

/

"Sounds like you guys are ready for the mission!" Shinigami-sama said happily. "We'll see you around then! Enjoy your trip!" He gave a blocky thumbs up and cocked his head to the right as the group exited.

"Hey, I forgot, I have to do something. I'll only be a minute," Rain told Desmond.

She turned to face him. "Okay, don't take too long. I'll get your stuff together to save time," she said. Rain nodded and turned around. Desmond stood in place for a moment and watched him walk back towards Shinigami-sama wondering what he was doing, but shrugged off her curiosity and left with Maka and Soul.

"Shinigami-sama?" Rain asked as he re-approached the Death God.

"Yes, what is it Rain? Did I forget to answer one of your questions?" he asked the weapon standing in front of him.

"It's Desmond. I'm worried about her," Rain said.

"Well, whats wrong? Whats worrying you?" Shinigami-sama asked.

Rain swallowed hard and turned around to make sure Desmond didn't turn around to see what Rain was going to do. "She had a nightmare last night and screamed and when I went into her room, she was drenched in sweat. However, when I woke her up, she said that she was freezing. Also she said that she didn't remember her dream and when I told her she screamed, it was the first she heard of it. She also seems to be on edge worse than she had been when she had found Vic," Rain explained.

"Well," Shinigami-sama started. "With the dream, it seems like someone planted the dream in her head to scare her for something. That would explain why she was sweating even though she claims she was freezing. Why she doesn't remember the dream or the scream, she could have just been trying to help you feel at ease. You were probably very worried when you went in to see what was wrong. And lastly, just give her some time to recover from the Vic incident. You saw what a simple search mission turned into, and how it could have possibly scared her. Just give her some time," Shinigami-sama reassured Rain.

Rain nodded. "Okay. Thank you for the advice Shinigami-sama, but I have one last question," Rain said before leaving.

"Yes?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Who would have wanted to plant something like that in her mind? Why?" Rain asked.

"Who knows. Maybe it'll save lives later on. It could have been a witch to try to sabotage the mission as well. But don't hold me to it, I'm just giving out ideas on what it could possibly be," Shinigami-sama said. "Is that all?"

Rain nodded again and thanked Shinigami-sama for his help, and left.

Rain walked into the apartment to find all of their bags packed and waiting in the living room, however Desmond was nowhere to be found. Rain could hear her talking from behind her door though. As he walked closer he could hear what she was saying.

"But why? That was one of the scariest thing's I've experienced! Yes, except that. But why were there multiple scenarios? No, I guess I didn't expect you to know Tsubaki. Thanks for listening though... I can't! He's been so worried about me since I got back! I don't wanna give him something else to worry about. The mission will go smother that way. Okay, maybe when we get back home. I'll see you when I get home. Bye, Tsubaki," Desmond said. She hung up the phone and opened her door causing Rain to freak out and tun to the couch to make it look like he was sitting there the whole time.

"Oh, when did you get back?" Desmond asked as she walked out of her room.

"A minute or two ago. Did you really pack everything we need?" Rain asked standing up and taking a lap around the suitcases.

"Yup!" Desmond chirped, a different person responding to Rain than who he just heard on the phone with Tsubaki. "I grabbed your favorite shirts, pants, shoes, some socks, underwear,"

Rain gave Desmond a disapproving look, like she shouldn't have said underwear out loud. Desmond scrunched her nose, showed her top teeth and stuck out her tongue in response.

"Beautiful," Rain told his meister.

Desmond smiled. "I know." She laughed. "So I basically grabbed all the clothes you need. The extra things you need to grab yourself because I don't know what you want to bring in your carryon bag," Desmond explained as she grabbed her carryon bag to make sure that she had everything that she wanted to bring on the plain.

Rain went into his room and came out a few minutes later with his bag packed. "Tell me you're not bringing the dog," Rain said as he looked to his meister.

Desmond let out an over exaggerated gasp. "Of course I'm bringing Mia!"

Rain rolled his eyes and grabbed his luggage. "Lets go."

Desmond nodded and the two left to meet Maka and Soul again.

/

The four sat on the plane silently. Desmond was sitting next to the window and zoning out as she looked out at the world below her. She was sitting next to Rain, and Maka and Soul were in the seats in front of them. After about half an hour of flight, Desmond overheard a conversation between two girls.

"I wouldn't date anyone with tattoos," the first girl said.

"Don't knock it until you try it girl, my boyfriend has a tattoo of a Wiccan pentagram and it's really cool," the second responded.

"No, I'm good. If I couldn't make it through a date with that guy with the scar down his arm, I don't think I could date someone with a tattoo."

Desmond forced herself to stop listening when she realized that she was sweating again and shaking uncontrollably.

Rain looked away from the movie to see how Desmond was doing. He wasn't worried about her on a plane since she had been on one before. He was more worried about her because of the problem last night. What he found made him even more worried. Rain placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dez, whats wrong?" he asked.

Desmond shook her head to tell him that nothing was wrong. "Don't worry about it, I'm just cold," she told him.

"But you're sweating," Rain said calmly trying to calm her down.

"I know. Don't worry," Desmond responded trying to get him to drop the subject.

"... Okay. Why don't you take a nap? We have time before we get to Paris," Rain suggested.

Desmond nodded and turned away from Rain to try to fall asleep. Don't you dare, Desmond threatened herself to keep the dream from the night before away so she could get some rest.

/

Desmond threw herself down onto the bed in her hotel room. "This is one of the best beds I've ever laid on," she told Maka who was standing by the window looking out at the new world around her. When Desmond didn't get any form of response, she sat up to see why. "You know that's a balcony right?" Desmond asked Maka, snapping her out of her amazed stupor.

Maka turned around, "Oh, yeah I know. I just don't want to go outside until we're settled in and stuff."

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" Maka called.

Soul opened the door that joined the two rooms and walked in, ignoring Desmond's presence. "I think we have a lead on where our target is," Soul told her.

"Already?" Maka asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Rain and I decided that we should try to look into it tomorrow. What do you think?" he asked.

"Yeah. We'll look tomorrow," Maka agreed. "Right Desmond?"

Soul turned around to face the black haired girl as if it was the first he heard of her being in the room. She nodded in agreement as well.

"Good," Soul said. As he began to walk out of the room, Rain slipped in and sat down on Desmond's bed next to her. "You know, we have some time before the sun goes down and we would have to sleep. You guys can go look around if you want just as long as you don't get lost," Rain suggested. Maka looked at Desmond hopefully.

"Sure," Desmond said getting up and walking over to where she put her messenger bag down. As the two girls were about to leave, Soul stopped Desmond. "Maybe you should lose the goggles," he told her.

"Why?" Desmond asked annoyed.

"Because most people don't wear goggles as part of their every day outfit," Soul said as if it was obvious.

"And most boys don't wear headbands. Do you see me tell you to take it off because it's not normal?" Desmond asked before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

After the door shut, Soul turned to Rain. "What is her problem?" he asked annoyed.

Rain shrugged. "She's been through a lot and because of it, she doesn't take anything from anyone that annoys her in the slightest. What happened between the two of you?" Rain asked.

"What do you mean?" Soul responded confused.

"You seemed okay with each other before she left, but now you're back at each other's throats again. Something changed," Rain observed.

"Yeah, she changed," Soul responded. "She was getting better, and then all of a sudden she went back to the way she was! Why are you trying to blame this on me?"

Rain stood up. "I'm not trying to blame this on you. However, you're both at fault here. You both for some reason think you're right where in reality, I don't think either of you are right. Both of you are just trying to piss off the other," Rain explained.

Soul sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep," he said as he walked away from Rain and back into their room. Rain waited a moment before sighing and going back into their room as well.

A few hours later Maka and Desmond returned with a shopping bag each. Rain knocked on the door and came in to see what they had bought. Desmond pulled out a fitted leather jacket with zippers all over it and a white shirt with roses on it. Rain smiled approvingly as Maka began to show off what she had bought. Maka had a light blue denim jacket that was acid washed, and a new black and blue plaid skirt. Soul walked in and looked around. "Did you guys at least get some information on who we're looking for?" he asked.

"Soul since when are you like this? You always wanna look around first when we come to a new place for a mission. Are you okay?" Maka asked.

Desmond took one last thing out of a bag and threw it to Soul. "Don't say I never gave you anything," she said nonchalantly, then walked away. Soul looked at Maka who was smiling, and then down at the object in his hands. Soul unwrapped the packed and unfolded a shirt black shirt with a red scythe on it. The scythe resembled Soul when he transformed. When he held the shirt up, a piece of paper fell. Soul expected it to just be the reaccept incase he didn't like it, but Desmond had written on it. Soul's mouth formed a toothy grin as he looked up in the direction Desmond walked off in and called, "Yeah whatever!" He then turned around and went back into his room.

Rain walked over to the bathroom door and said quietly, "Thank you for trying Desmond."

"Hmm..."

Desmond splashed water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "How am I gonna be able to do this?" she asked herself quietly. She bent over to splash more water on her face.

* * *

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_For they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong...

* * *

_

**I'm having a bit of writer's block recently but I'm really trying for you guys! Reviews are appreciated! =]**


	16. Imaginary

**I do not own Soul Eater or Imaginary. They belong to their respective owners.**

**So I think I've decided on a miniature story line. I've decided Beneath it All is going to be longer than A Fine Mess though.**

* * *

The group walked the streets of Paris looking for the lead Soul claimed he had. After half an hour or so of walking, Soul stopped in front of an old building. The red bricks were faded and some were even falling out of their grout and crumbling to dust at the softest touch. Soul opened up the door. "Here we are," he told the group as they all filed into the building.

The room had an uncomfortable feeling as they walked in, sending a frightened chill down Desmond's spine. Not here. Not now, she thought. Her body tensed up as she broke out into a cold sweat once more.

Maka could see her soul started to shake. Her hands were trembling and every step she took was of a timid nature. What's wrong with her? We're just following a lead, Maka thought. She walked up next to Desmond. "What's the matter?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked trying to play off her slightly obvious fear.

"You're acting really weird. You're shaking and you soul seems terrified. Are you okay?" Maka asked placing a hand on Desmond's shoulder, brushing against her neck and feeling the cold sweat that was beginning to gather on the surface. "Are you sick?" Maka asked nervously.

"No. I'm fine," Desmond lied.

Rain placed a hand on her other shoulder. "Dez," he said worriedly.

Desmond looked at him sternly. "I said I'm fine. We need to do this. The sooner we stop worrying about me, the sooner we get this done, and the sooner we can leave," Desmond said quickening her pace to catch up with Soul who had walked ahead of them in haste.

While walking silently, Desmond could see accusing red eyes glance at her. All Desmond could think was that he knew why she was frantic and lying to their faces. All she could wonder was why he would bring them here if he knew what was going to happen like she knew. Then a new wonder dawned on her. Why would she let them come? What have I done? Desmond thought. Her stomach started to knot itself and she could already hear the yelling that would ensue from the events she foresaw.

/

Soon after entering the building, the group came to a man standing alone. Desmond's stomach did flips as they approached him, but relaxed when she didn't recognize him. Maybe I was wrong, she thought letting go of the tension in her shoulders.

Soul stepped in front of the group of kids. "What'cha got for us old man?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh I've got plenty for you son, as long as you've got what I need," the old man responded.

Soul narrowed his eyes and became hostile. "What do you mean what you need? You never said anything about us giving you something. We didn't even bring anything with us," Soul snarled back to him.

"On the contrary. You brought exactly what I need without even realizing it," he said, not a hint of emotion in his voice to hint towards what it was that he wanted.

Desmond reached over slightly and grabbed Rain's sleeve. "Get ready," she whispered.

"For what? Soul can handle this," Rain whispered back.

"We're gonna need to protect Maka the best we can," Desmond quickly whispered back when the old man looked in her direction.

"There's no reason to be fearful miss. You don't hold what we're after," he said to Desmond.

There it was again. Her stomach knotted and her heart pounded in her ears.

"We?" Soul asked. "In case you hadn't noticed old man, you're all alone in here!" Soul started yelling, getting inpatient with the crazy old man.

He just shook his head. "Don't judge what you can't see."

Men came from everywhere. They were hiding in every nook and cranny. They surrounded the teens quickly.

"What is this old man?" Soul yelled.

"I told you, I'll give you information if you give me what I need." He then pointed to Maka. "Grab the Flint girl and the other's weapon!" he ordered.

It all happened so fast.

"Let's go!" Desmond yelled as Rain transformed. Soul ran to Maka's aid and was able to transform in time to help her fend off the men coming for her. Desmond saved her arrows incase the situation got drastic and used fist to fist combat. It was going well until a shrill scream erupted from behind Desmond.

"Maka!" Soul called as he got knocked form her hand. Once he hit the ground he turned back into his human form to try to free Maka from the grasp of the man holding her. Desmond whipped around to see the scene going on behind her. "No!" she cried as she drew an arrow and aimed for the man holding her, but stopped. The man holding Maka had a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a cross on forearm. In her mind she saw Soul lying on the floor, blood pooling around him and the thug walking off with Maka in tow. Desmond inhaled sharply and lowered the yumi in fear of the incident that played out in her mind.

"Dez! What are you doing?" Rain yelled at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she brought Rain back up to aim again, but was knocked on the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground. Before she passed out, she felt Rain being ripped from her hand. "No," she whispered before everything went black.

Soul was thrown from the man holding Maka and carried her off.

"What should we do with the other two?" one of the thugs asked the old man.

"Doesn't matter. We have no use for them. Kill them if you like. All we needed was Vic's girl," the old man said coldly.

Soul got to his feet quickly and shook Desmond to wake up. The black haired girl's eyes slowly opened up and he grabbed her. The men started to chase the two until they left and the old man called to his men once again. "Like I said, we have the Flit girl. That's all we need. Let them be."

/

When Desmond came to her senses in the hotel room, what the old man said as they ran out registered in her head. "We need to go back!" Desmond yelled standing up, but soon became dizzy and fell back to the bed Soul put her on.

"Are you stupid?" Soul yelled to her. "You almost died back there you know! And what are we going to do about Maka and Rain?"

While listening to Soul yell, she realized he hadn't caught on to the fact that they thought Maka was her. She opened her mouth to tell him that if they went back they could get at least Maka for the time being when he started off on a new idea. "This is all your fault you know that right? You couldn't have just shot him could you've? You're so pathetic! You can't even fight right! And who the hell is this Goddamn Vic? Why does Maka know him?" he yelled.

Desmond glared at him for a brief moment before standing up and yelling back, "Vic Flint is my father! A-"

"So it really is your fault! If you had just said that you're the 'Flint girl' Maka would be here now and you'd be captured! At least then someone could get rescued!" Soul yelled back cutting off Desmond.

"You think I'm proud of this? You think I was trying to protect myself by not speaking up? When you're having an adrenaline rush, you don't hear everything! When I went to find if my dad was still alive, I was kidnapped and drugged twice within a week! Do you know what that's like? I'm prepared to die to keep that from happening to Maka and Rain! But you just don't seem to get that do you? You only care about being 'stuck' here we the girl who let your partner get captured aren't you?" Desmond yelled back to Soul, tears rolling down her face.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Soul spoke in a steady tone. "You disgust me." He left her room and went through the door to the room him and Rain shared.

Desmond sat down on the bed and tucked her legs into her chest. "What do I do?" she asked herself quietly.

/

Later that night, Soul realized that if they were going to get Maka and Rain back alive, they would have to work together. And for that to even remotely work, he would have to apologize to Desmond for what he said to her.

Soul knocked on the door that joined the two rooms lightly and waited. When he didn't hear a response, he cracked the door slightly to see if she was still awake. The TV was on and Desmond hadn't appeared to move since Soul left, she was still sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs tucked into her chest, looking at the TV.

Soul walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You need to get some sleep. I'll shut the TV off, you lay down," he said getting up, trying to help.

"No, don't," she said quietly.

Soul turned back around to look at her. "It's too quietly without it on."

"But you need the quiet to sleep," Soul said trying to get her to sleep.

"No. The quiet only shows me what's wrong with me and what I couldn't do," Desmond said shifting her eyes to Maka's bed.

Soul sat back down on the bed next to Desmond. "Listen, Desmond. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was angry and I didn't mean it."

"You're right though. It is my fault," Desmond responded almost inaudible.

He put a hand on her head. "Its pointless to point fingers. Try to get some sleep. We'll figure out what we're gonna do in the morning." Soul then got up and went back into his room leaving Desmond by herself again. When she laid down and closed her eyes, she saw the tattoo and sweat collected on the nape of her neck. "I saved lives today. Let me sleep," she told her conscience. Slowly the picture faded and she saw the dark as sleep slowly took it's hold on her.

* * *

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
__Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.  
__Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
__The goddess of imaginary light_

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I've been so swamped with school and drama! XC Oh well, its summer vacation and around this time last year was when I wrote the bulk of A Fine Mess so lets hope I can do that again! I have a few chapters on their way. I'm also working on 20 and a bunch of random one shots that I don't even know where the inspiration comes from.**

**Reviews are always welcome =]**


	17. Believe

**I do not own Soul Eater or. They belong to their respective owners.  
****I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating this! Everything has been so hectic recently I'm surprised I even have time right now!**

* * *

Desmond had no clue what was going on. One minute she's back in her apartment, talking to Rain, then she's the only one in her hotel room, then she's talking to Soul, Jovanna, and Vic.

/

Desmond's head shot off of her pillow. "Yes," she said quietly to herself. She threw the covers off of her body and ran into Soul's room next door without even pausing to knock. "Soul!" she called as she launched herself onto his bed to wake him up.

"Hm? What?" he asked dazed.

"We're gonna need help," she said excitedly.

Soul didn't speak for a moment, just silently rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. "I'm not calling Shinigami-sama," he spoke finally.

Desmond smacked him arm lightly. "You don't have to. Neither of us do. I have a different person in mind. Actually I have two... I'll be back to get you for lunch!" she said as she ran out of the room to get dressed to go find her help.

As the door closed Soul processed what she had just said. 'I'll be back...'? "Desmond! Don't you leave by yourself!" Soul called after her, but it was too late. The black haired meister had already left her room and ran down the hall.

/

Desmond walked down the streets of Paris looking intently at a small yellow piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. After stopping to ask locals for directions, and tried to talk to them in the limited French she knew, she finally arrived at a small brick town house.

Desmond knocked lightly on the door and waited for a few seconds. After about thirty-seconds without an answer, she decided that they probably weren't going to answer. Desmond sighed. "Well, there goes hoping," she told herself as she turned to walk away.

"Desmond?" a woman's voice called after her.

Desmond whipped around. "I knew you'd answer the door Jovanna!" she cried happily as she ran over to the familiar witch.

"Why are you here?" Jovanna asked. Desmond caught traces of happiness, confusion, and a tint of fear in Jovanna's voice. What does she have to fear? Desmond thought.

"We need help," Desmond said meekly.

"Come in." Jovanna ushered her in and closed the door quickly behind her. As the two walked to Vic who was sitting in the kitchen, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, he turned to see who Jovanna was talking to. "Desmond, what a pleasant surprise! Please, have a seat," Vic said as he stood up and hugged his daughter.

"Hey, um...I have a favor to ask of you two," Desmond said taking a seat next to her father.

"What do you need?" he asked.

Desmond took a deep breath in, hesitant to tell Vic and Jovanna what happened. She could feel the tension building up in the room as she exhaled, about to speak. "The rest of our team was taken hostage and Soul and I need your help to conduct a search and rescue because we can't do it by ourselves."

"What happened to the rest of your team?" Jovanna asked, getting all of her facts straight before deciding to help or not.

"Well...Um... Soul, Maka, Rain and I were sent here on a mission by Shinigami-sama to take out a mob boss, and once we thought we found him we went in. As it turns out, it was a trap and these goons took Rain to leave me defenseless, and..." Desmond trailed off, afraid to tell Vic the rest of what happened.

"And what Desmond?" Vic asked.

"And they took Maka, thinking that she was me," she spoke quickly, causing her sentence to blend into one long word.

"What?" Vic boomed as he stood up angrily.

Desmond stood up, almost challenging him. "It wasn't any of our faults! Before Soul and I even knew completely what was going on, they had Maka and Rain and they were about to kill Soul and I too! All I remember was getting Rain ripped out of my hands and then everything went black! When I opened my eyes, Soul was carrying me out of the building we were in and neither of us could do anything about what had just happened!" Then Desmond grabbed Vic's arm. "Please dad, We need to get them back! Just help us come up with a plan and help us get in the building they're being held in. Thats all I'm asking. Please! Dad, Jovanna, please!" Desmond begged looking between the two adults standing over her as tears began to build up.

Vic sighed.

/

Soul looked at the digital clock next to the bed he was laying on. 12:36 "Ugh, Desmond, where are you?" he groaned.

"Soul? Let me in please," a voice called from the hallway. Soul jumped off the bed and almost ran to the door to open it, revealing Desmond, smiling from ear to ear. She cocked her head to the right. "You ready?" she said happily.

"For what? And why are you so happy?" Soul asked.

"For lunch remember? I told you I'd be back to get you for lunch before I left," Desmond said tugging slightly on his arm.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're so happy," Soul complained. "You were more depressed than a dove after it's mate died last night, and now you're the freakin ambassador of happy land."

"Okay one, props for knowing that thing about the doves. Two and more importantly, you'll find out why I'm happier when we get to lunch. So lets go!" Desmond said tugging more on his arm to get him out of the hotel room.

"But Desmond," Soul protested slightly, reluctant to leave the hotel room.

Desmond stopped pulling and dropped his arm. "Soul. You just have to trust me on this one okay? Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Stay strong and we'll get through this. But you gotta believe in me okay?"

Soul swallowed hard. "Okay, deal." He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did gladly. Desmond nodded definitely. "Deal."

* * *

_Everything is gonna be all right.  
__Be strong, believe._

* * *

**Ok, I wrote this before school ended and now school is almost starting up again... So sorry for the late update XC  
Last year with A Fine Mess I was able to bang out multiple chapters so I'm hoping I'll be able to bang out chapters of this before school starts up again.**

**I'm trying guys! Thank you for the reviews though. I reread them when I need inspiration to write more =] **


	18. City of Devils

**I do not own Soul Eater or City of Devils. They belong to their respective owners. I do own Rain, Desmond, Vic, and Jovanna.**

* * *

Desmond dragged Soul down the street by his arm. Every few minutes she looked down to a sheet of paper with directions scribbled down on it. "Desmond!" Soul said again, clearly annoyed at being ignored by the black haired meister. "Where are we going?" he asked for the tenth time since they left the hotel.

"You'll see when we get there," Desmond called over her shoulder. She had been giving cryptic responses like that every once in a while to shut him up for a bit. Soul pouted and continued to let himself get dragged down the street.

Desmond would bolt down the street, stop at a corner, look at the paper, look around, then either continue straight or turn. This pattern went on a couple more times, then she stopped in the middle of the block. "Here!" she proclaimed to Soul. Soul looked up at the building they stopped in front of. It was a small café with an outdoors eating area. The sign on the black cast iron fence read 'L' Café Monde de Rêve'. What does that even mean? Soul wondered.

"Bonjour," the host said to the two, snapping Soul back to reality.

"Bonjour," Desmond replied sweetly while looking around.

"Vous et votre petit ami prêt à être assis?" he asked.

Confused, Soul looked from the French man to Desmond, who inexplicably had a small blush on her cheeks. "Uh..." Soul said to fill the silence between the two.

"Hm... Well, I don't speak much French," Desmond said sheepishly.

So thats why she was blushing. Embarrassment? Soul thought.

"My apologies," the host said.

"But from what I got, he isn't my boyfriend," Desmond continued, pointing to Soul. "He's my..." she trailed off looking at him. We look too different to be siblings, she thought. "He's my cousin," she said raising her eyebrows as if saying play along.

Then the host looked at Soul and said, "Sorry. Life sure can be a bitch right?"

Soul glared at him while Desmond chuckled. "Well, we're just waiting for my parents. You see, they went shopping today and left us in the hotel with directions to get here," Desmond explained.

"Do you have a reservation?" he asked as he walked over to the podium the restaurant provided.

"Yes, I believe its under...What would she have made it under?" she asked Soul.

"Tch, how would I know? She's your mother," Soul said annoyed, playing along.

Desmond rolled her eyes. "Thanks for your help," she grumbled sarcastically. Then she looked back to the host. "Do you have anything for Jovanna?" she asked.

"Hm...Yes right here. Jovanna, party of four. Your table is ready now, would you two like to be seated or do you want to wait for your parents?" he asked Desmond

"Could we be seated now please? We could wait from the table right?" She turned back to Soul.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this," was all he had to say. Well played, Soul, Desmond thought.

"Shut up. My parents were nice enough to take you with us and this whole time you've only been complaining," Desmond scolded him on their way to their table. The host put four menus down at a round table outside, and pulled out Desmond's chair and seated her. He then walked away to help other customers.

Soul looked at her. "I can't believe you would just let a random guy flirt with you like that," he said.

"He wasn't flirting, he was being a gentleman," Desmond protested.

"Do you do that when you're with Rain?" Soul asked, genuinely curious.

"Yes, because I know I'm safe with Rain. I assumed I was safe with you as well. On the topic of what we do when our partner is around, do you glare at any guy that looks at Maka like that?" she asked.

Souls face turned red and he opened his mouth to answer Desmond looked up and saw her 'parents'. "Mom, Dad! Over here!" Desmond called to them.

As they started to walk over Soul whispered to Desmond. "What are their names again?"

"Vic Flint, my dad, and Jovanna, his partner," she explained.

"Partner as in girlfriend and you just don't want to say it because you're still bitter about his divorce or-"

"Partner as in partner," Desmond said sharply.

When the two got to the table, Desmond stood and greeted them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "That was a bold move," Vic whispered to her.

"I know," she responded.

When Desmond greeted Jovanna, the witch squeezed the young meister. "Mom?" she asked. "I'm only 29 you know." Jovanna released Desmond and the two women held hands for a second.

"Anything is possible," Desmond responded rubbing Jovanna's left ring finger, causing her face to blush. Desmond giggled and sat back down next to Soul. "For this lunch, Soul's parents aren't here because we wanted to bring him along because you thought that as cousins, we should be closer, but so far, your plan is failing," Desmond explained in a hushed tone, filling them in on the excuse she created two minutes ago.

A waiter walked over and greeted them, then began asking questions in French. The two students sat quietly for a minute not knowing what he asked. Jovanna looked at them. "Do either of you want something to drink?" she asked.

"Oh, can I have a Pepsi?" Soul asked. The waiter nodded and wrote down his order then looked at Desmond. "Hm... Rum and Coke?" she asked.

"Demi..." Vic warned.

"It was a joke. Pepsi for me to please," she corrected herself. The waiter nodded again, said something else in French, then walked away.

Soul leaned into the table. "So can someone explain to me what is going on?" he asked.

Vic and Jovanna looked at Desmond. "You didn't tell him?" Vic asked.

Desmond paused. "Oh by the way, Soul this is Vic and Jovanna. Vic, Jovanna, this is Soul. Now that that's out of the way, they're going to help us save Maka and Rain," Desmond explained in a hushed tone.

Vic gave Soul an accusing look.

"What?" Soul asked, slightly irked.

Vic took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling at the albino teen. "You're part at fault for what happened. I blame you as well. Isn't it a weapon's job to protect his meister?" Vic asked angrily.

"Dad," Desmond tried to interject.

Soul blinked a few times, taking what Vic accused him of. "Yes, I am part at fault and I do deserve part of the blame, but to openly accuse me of not trying to protect Maka would put you in the wrong. You weren't there, you wouldn't know what happened. And above all, I made a choice of either attempting to rescue Maka and possibly getting killed in the process, or keep Desmond from getting killed and having more than a shot at saving them. But if its an apology you want, then I'm sorry for saving your daughter's life and not living up to your standards and protecting my meister at all costs."

An uncomfortable silence overcame the table as Soul and Vic glared at each other. Then Vic sighed, signifying he had given up and Soul was right. Soul's stern look broke into a toothy grin when the waiter came back and placed the drinks on the table. He said more to Jovanna in French that she relayed to the table. "Does anyone know what they want to eat yet?"

All three looked to their menus to quickly find something to order while Jovanna placed her order. "I don't know what any of this means!" Soul whispered to Desmond behind their menus. Desmond pointed to something. "Steak with herb butter. Get that," She suggested.

"Okay but what about you?" soul whispered back. Desmond gaped like a fish out of water looking for what to get. "Do you know what you want yet sweetie?" Jovanna asked. Desmond looked up like a deer in headlights and pointed aimlessly at her menu and looked down. "Sautéed pork with mustard sauce," she said looking up with a smile. Jovanna nodded and looked to Soul. "Steak with herb butter," Soul said. After that the waiter walked away.

Jovanna looked to the young meister. "Lucky guess."

"My French only goes so far," Desmond responded.

"Back to the matter at hand," Vic said regaining attention, "but on one condition."

"And whats that?" Soul asked.

"We're not going in. We'll get you in, but after that is completely up to the two of you."

Soul stood up forcefully. "Soul, sit down," Jovanna said, trying to stay in character.

"No!" Soul raised his voice. "they were taken because of you. Man up and come with us when-"

Desmond placed her hand in front of Soul's face, keeping her eyes on Vic. "Fine," she said, "thats all we need. Thank you dad." Then she looked to Soul. "Sit your ass back down," she said forcefully.

Soul sat down and the table became awkwardly silent once more.

Jovanna cleared her throat to get rid of some of the tension. "Desmond, watch your language in public."

Desmond's face softened. "Yes, mom."

/

That night Desmond laid in her bed, replaying the past few days in her head. She kept going back to the advice Vic gave her and Soul a few hours ago in front of the hotel. His words repeated themselves in her mind.

Listen Desmond, this town is a city of devils. You can't save the world on your own, neither of you can. Remember that when you go to fight. Hopefully though, you can come pretty damn close together.

Desmond fell asleep that night a bit more hopefully than the night before. _We're coming for you guys! Hang tight!_

* * *

_Man once sang to me  
__Look at you saving the world on your own  
__And I wonder how things gonna be  
__Cause you know time here it passes so slow.  
__In a city of devils we live._

* * *

**Omg guys I'm so sorry! I'm a day late! .**

**Next chapter, the road to the rescue, can Desmond and Soul pass the test?**

**I don't know why I just gave you guys a mini preview. And just incase you all are wondering, not the next chapter but the one after that I will be checking in on Maka and Rain. I haven't forgotten about them! **

**Don't forget to review! Love always guys! =]**


	19. Looking Up

**I do not own Soul Eater or Looking Up. They belong to their respective owners. I do own my little makeshift family XD**

**Thank you guys for the support! Not only on this story but everything! You guys are what keeps me writing my stories =]**

* * *

Desmond and Soul walked awkwardly down a path surrounded by forest. It was far enough away from civilization that no one would see them. Well, that is what Vic told them. However, neither knew what was happening that anyone could see. Vic only told the two where to meet in the morning and that he was going to 'test their soul resonance,' but he never said how. Once the duo got to a clearing in the trees, they found Vic and Jovanna standing side by side waiting. "Good morning," Vic called across the field. "Today, you have to prove yourselves. Then, and only then, we will decide if you are capable of saving Maka and Rain. If you pass this test, we will plan today and move in tomorrow. However," Vic paused. The way he said however made the two students nervous. "If you fail, I will be contacting Shinigami-sama, and request back up, then go in without either of you. Are we clear?"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Good," Vic said. He then turned to Jovanna and said something that Desmond and Soul couldn't hear. Jovanna nodded in return and released her Soul protect, sending a pulse across the field hitting Desmond and Soul and almost knocking them off their feet. "Your task: Take her down. Begin!" Vic moved closer to the trees, knowing how dangerous things were going to get.

Soul watched in amazement as Jovanna's eyes became black and she started floating in the air. It was as if the gravity around her was gone and she was freely floating through the sky of her own free will. Both students took a deep breath in. "Let's go," Desmond said holding out her hand.

"Failing isn't an option," Soul responded taking her hand. He transformed into a scythe and Desmond gripped the handle tightly, similar to how Maka would hold it while planning her move. Any nervous feeling Soul had at this point vanished and was replaced with confidence. If he wasn't paying attention, he would have thought he was fighting with Maka as per usual. Soul smirked. "This battle is as good as won."

Desmond smirked in response to Soul's comment. "Lets just hope so," she said as she lunged forward to attack the now floating witch. As they got closer, Jovanna sent down the first attack. A black ball whose diameter was equal to Soul's length came at them. "Slice it Desmond!" Soul called. She ignored him, jumping onto it instead to be able to jump up to Jovanna. Soul was about to yell at her for not listening to him when he felt something. Desmond confident in what she was doing, he had to trust her and be confident that she knew what she was doing. "We need to connect," Soul told her calmly. "That way our attacks could at least be doubled in power."

"Aren't we already connected?" Desmond asked. "If not, then I wouldn't be able to hold onto you right?"

Soul thought for a moment. It seemed like second nature when he fought with Maka that he didn't even know how to explain it to Desmond. "I mean we have to connect on a deeper level. Its hard to explain, but if you were fighting with Rain right now, the two of you would be so in sync that you wouldn't have to talk to respond to him, you would just have to think and he'd be able to read your mind, and you'd be able to read his. That's the kind of level of connect we need to get to, and fast. We need to win Desmond," Soul explained.

Desmond took a deep breath in. "Yeah, I know. Just trust me on this okay? I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing."

Soul shed a toothy grin. "Then trust me with the resonance. I'm positive I know what I'm doing. Okay?"

Jumping onto another giant black orb, Desmond smiled. Don't let me down Soul, she thought.

Vic watched the battle from a safe distance and smiled. He heard Soul ask her a question, but he never heard an answer, and he never heard Soul talk again. Good, he thought, they're at least resonating properly.

Jovanna kept sending attack after attack at the two students unwaveringly. Not only was she sending the black orbs from earlier, she was also sending sheets and spearlike objects at them as well. She clearly wasn't holding back very much, so neither was Desmond. Winning was top priority for both students. Jovanna was simply another obstacle Desmond had to face, and after the year she had, this was nothing but a bump in the road. Another sheet of Jovanna's black magic came flying at them and Desmond dodged it gracefully, however she didn't expect it to be immediately followed by another black orb. "Desmond watch out!" Soul called, but it was too late. Desmond was thrown out of the sky and fell to the ground with much force. She bounced slightly when she hit the ground, and rolling almost ten feet away from where she landed. "Desmond! Are you okay?" Soul asked worried for his temporary meister.

Desmond forced a small laugh. "Peachy," she responded. Her voice sounded strained and raspy from getting the wind knocked out of her. She stood up shakily and held Soul tightly in her hands once more. "No one would blame you if you gave up here. It was noble to believe you could save them by yourselves," Jovanna taunted.

Desmond snickered. "I let you get that shot. Helps keep the ego deflated, ya know," she responded trying to figure out how to get close enough to Jovanna to knock her out of the sky. She scanned the trees to see if maybe she could scale one of them and get to her that way. "Do you really think I would be close enough to the trees? I'm an experienced woman, Desmond. I know not to leave any openings. A lesson it would do you both well to learn." Jovanna gave Desmond and Soul a condescending look sparking rage in Desmond.

"She's doing that on purpose, Desmond," Soul told her. "Keep your head clear and think. You can figure something out. We will win."

Desmond relaxed and focused on the task at hand once more. Soul had an ability to calm her down during a battle much like Rain did. Desmond thought back to all of her passed battles with Rain. She thought about in Japan against Gogyou The Bomber. She thought of fight against the thugs in New York that attacked them. Of Kingston. Then she realized what she had to do. She just needed Jovanna to give her the perfect moment, and for that, she was going to have to get knocked around a whole lot more. Soul caught onto her thoughts and became slightly worried. "You can't go around getting knocked around until the perfect opportunity comes, Desmond," he told her. "You have to make it."

Desmond smiled, realizing that Soul was right in more ways than one. "I guess so. Lets win this." She jumped back into the air to go after the floating woman once again. Desmond dodged attack after attack, orb after sheet after spear. Once Desmond got to the about the same place where Jovanna knocked her out of the sky last time, she made sure to keep an eye on her surroundings, not just the immediate surroundings either. To Desmond's surprise and pleasure, Jovanna tried the same trick again. She sent a sheet towards Desmond.

The black haired meister didn't make the same mistake she made the first time. This time, she sliced through the sheet, expecting the orb that was closely following it. Just like fighting in New York. Like fighting against Kingston! Desmond thought fiercely.

Praying that the orb was as solid as she thought it was, Desmond threw the end of the scythe down onto the orb. Placing her hands on top of the dull side of the blade, she then used the handle as a pole vault to launch herself over the sheet Jovanna had placed between her and the meister. Desmond was completely vertical in the air, suspended upside-down holding onto Soul, who was perched precariously with a handle with a diameter slightly larger than a quarter on an orb that could disappear any second. It was a bold move on Desmond's part.

Vic moved towards the fight. If she fell, there was very little chance that she would survive. The fall was too high and her angle would cause her to land on her head. He couldn't lose her to something so trivial. As he opened his mouth to declare that Desmond and Soul didn't need to finish and that Jovanna needed to take them down safely, Desmond made her attack.

Desmond arched her back and grabbed Soul, throwing him over her head, toward the witch before them. Desmond connected the handle of the scythe with a magic shield Jovanna set at the last second, but knocked her out of the sky nonetheless. Jovanna recovered herself mid-fall and landed more safely than she would have originally.

Desmond however, couldn't figure out how to recover herself and she fell through the sky dangerously fast. Soul changed back into his human form and grabbed Desmond, shielding her from the ground with the intention of cushioning her fall.

Vic ran toward the two hoping to catch them or cushion their fall. They had come too far to lose it and get killed on a move like that during training.

Desmond shut her eyes tight and clung to Soul's jacket. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. Wait, no. Time didn't slow down, their falling slowed down. They were more like…sliding? Desmond opened her eyes as they came to the ground. She looked back to see a giant black slide, made of the same material that Jovanna's attacks were.

"What the hell was that?" Vic asked angrily as he got over to the three of them.

Jovanna smiled. "That, was these two passing your little test. I suggest we start planning instead of yelling at each other because of moves that take skills that they clearly possess." (Random A/N: Guys, I'm not completely sure that made sense XC)

Vic looked at her silently, then agreed. He turned and walked away. "We'll go plan at our house. Come on, lets go."

Soul stood up first and held out a hand to help Desmond get up. She took his hand and stood up, going a bit passed Soul, then turned. The two smiled at each other and high-fived. "We did it," Desmond said.

"You did it," Soul corrected her. "That was one hell of a risky move you pulled," Soul said as he started to walk away.

Desmond walked a few paces behind him. "You sound like my dad," she said with a small laugh. She then looked up to the sky. Hang on tight guys. We're coming for you! Desmond thought. She was the happiest she had been in a long time at that moment.

* * *

_Things are looking up, oh finally  
__I thought I'd never see the day when you smiled at me.  
__We always pull through, oh when we try.  
__I'm always wrong but you're never right.  
__Oh, you're never right._


	20. Afraid

**I do not own Soul Eater or Afraid. They belong to their respective owners.**

**So, guys, I'm going to try to keep to my schedule but I slacked off during the summer and didn't really look into colleges and I kinda need to apply for early admission so I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep to my schedule completely XC. So basically what I'm saying is that it may adjust a little, maybe a few days, maybe a week. If I'm scheduled to update on a Saturday, its gonna be a problem for a while, and after December if I'm scheduled to update on a Sunday it may also be a problem. Just giving you guys a warning for now. Enjoy chapter 20! =3**

* * *

Maka woke up with her hands bound behind her back, and her feet tied together. She had been bound like this and locked up for three days. She was kidnapped because the thugs mistook her for Desmond due to her blond hair resembling Catherine's. She sighed and struggled to see if maybe today she could get her bindings loose. Just as every other attempt, no luck. Maka looked over to Rain. He was just waking up as well. Both were abnormally calm for someone in their situation. Once Maka deemed the older weapon awake enough to hold conversation, she spoke. "Hey Rain, do you think they're going to call Shibusen for help?" she asked.

Rain forced a chuckle. "Knowing Desmond, she will do anything in her power to keep from calling Shinigami. She would find a way to get only Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty here before she called Shinigami," Rain explained.

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think she would do that though? You know, call in the rest of the group to help her and Soul," she asked again.

"No."

Maka looked at Rain, waiting for him to follow up on his statement. "After what happened when she found Vic, you know, getting kidnapped twice, then having Shibusen come and save her like that, I think she's going to try to redeem herself by using any resources she has here in Paris and thats it."

Maka was silent as she tried to wrap her head around Desmond's kidnapping. Maka made her childhood friend talk to her and tell her what happened, because she feared that if Desmond didn't talk about it, she would form Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and fall apart. Maka thought about how Desmond was drugged, deceived, refused food and water for days, and then as if her pride wasn't hurt enough, was saved numerous times, one of them being by Shinigami sending Stein, Marie, and Rain in to get her out. Then Maka thought about what Rain had just told her. "What resources does she have here in Paris?" Maka asked.

Rain shrugged. "Soul?"

Maka suddenly looked around the room they were locked in. The two were behind a set of bars as if they were in jail in a cement room. "What's going to happen if they-"

"Don't even think about that. Dez will never let that happen. She's clever and strong, and Soul is determined and cautious. You know that just as well as I do. Nothing bad will happen," Rain assured Maka.

The sandy blond nodded and looked down. Rain leaned over and nudged her with his shoulder. "And besides, if there are any two people I would trust to work together in a situation like this where they aren't even original partners, it would be them two."

Maka smiled. Thinking back, Desmond and Soul were able to resonate a lot better than she and Rain were able to. They were probably better than anyone in Shibusen at that, Maka was willing to bet on it too. Maybe there really wasn't anything to be afraid of. Maybe she was just worrying herself when she didn't even need to be. But still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. However, she decided to drop the topic for now.

/

Desmond woke with a jolt and shot up in her bed. She sat with her back straight as she heaved, looking around the room nervously. She carefully climbed out of bed and once her feet were soundly on the floor, she ran to Soul. She shook the poor white haired boy violently until he woke up. "Ugh, Desmond, what is it? We need to rest. I can't do that if you're waking me up every half hour," he complained.

"Shut up, I haven't woke you up for six hours," she rushed her words and connected them as if one long word. "Soul, I'm just..." she said slowly. "What if they're..."

"They're not. We're going to get them back in just a few hours. We'll bring them back safe and sound. Now go back to your room and let me sleep. Get some shut eye too. You're too on edge to fight right now," Soul said shooing her off.

Desmond smiled and nodded as she walked out of Soul's room back into her own. She desperately tried to not look at Maka's bed, but failed. Every time she walked into the room she looked at it, made up the same way it had been the day she was kidnapped. Maka was kidnapped.

Maka was kidnapped because of me, Desmond thought as she crawled into her own bed. She pulled the covers over her body and tucked her legs into her chest. She closed her eyes to try to fall asleep.

"So are you going to stay and fight your own battle? Or are you going to run away again and have someone do it for you like when you were nine?"

Desmond opened her eyes and sat up carefully. She looked around the room. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Poor Maka needed you and you ran away, only concerned about yourself."

A chill was sent down Desmond's spine. "K-Kingston?" Desmond asked, afraid of what answer she might get.

"Do you really think you deserve the good thoughts and wishes she has for you?"

Desmond swallowed hard. "No, I don't," she said. "But if I were to ever prove that I care about her and that I am truly sorry for what happened back then, I need to start by saving her and Rain tomorrow," Desmond closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, "and defeat my demons!" she said forcefully.

The ghostly voice didn't respond. Desmond placed her head back on her pillow, smiling. A new confidence blooming inside her. "Soul's right. I shouldn't worry about the 'what ifs'. They'll be fine," she told herself as she drifted off back to sleep.

/

Desmond woke up the next morning to a knocking on her door. Groggily, she got out of bed and walked over to see who was disturbing her sleep. She looked through the peep hole and gasped. As she unlocked the door she looked at the clock. "When did that happen?" she whispered. Desmond threw the door open to see Vic and Jovanna standing patiently in the hall. The three stood silently and looked at each other. "Get dressed," Vic said suddenly. "We're going soon."

Desmond nodded and walked away from the door for them to walk in. She then woke Soul up and told him to get ready as well. Once both students were ready, they left the hotel. All four were going over the plan of action in their heads as they made their way to their destination.

Upon arriving, Vic gave them one last piece of advice.

The students nodded in agreement once he was finished. "Well then, shall we star the show?" Jovanna asked.

Desmond and Soul faced the building they were standing in front of. The two took each other's hands and prepared for battle. "Lets go."

With that, the four charged the building.

* * *

_I am afraid right now  
__I don't wanna let you down  
__And I am the one who can't be saved  
__The only thing I say  
__I am afraid right now  
__What if I can't get out?  
__What if I don't want to be saved?  
__This is me afraid._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I kinda rushed it and its not too great... I mentioned this a while ago, but if you have a deviantArt account, Look me up! I'm MotherOfFrankenstein! I have some Desmond and Rain stuff up there if you wanna check it out! I even have missions that aren't going to be used in this fic up there... I guess they're kind of like oneshot spin offs of this and A Fine Mess.**

**If any of you read 20, I'm kind of having a tough time with it. I thought I'd get more ideas after reading the manga yesterday but ALJFHBALGFAJKGFJKB WTF HAPPENED? It didn't help me at all! =[ So updating that might take more time than I thought it would have. I have nothing written for chapter 11 yet and I'm getting kind of nervous.**

**I also have an original story up on Fictionpress if any of you wanna check that out! Its called Everheart and my name is danceteamdiva. LOL I'll probably change it to something like this name or my dA name.**

**If anyone has any ideas for chapters (like songs and stuff) then let me know!**

**Next chapter: What You Want **


	21. Author's Note

Dear readers

I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. I'm in the process of applying to college so the update schedule is going to be pushed back a cycle. I promise I will update the next cycle! I have it marked on my calendar and everything so I wont forget!

My apologies,

Frankenstein's Mom


	22. What You Want

**I do not own Soul Eater or What You Want. They belong to their respective owners.**

**You know what I own by now.**

* * *

The door was blown open. Desmond charged through the smoke clutching tightly to Soul. "Hey, what's going on here?" a voice called out. Desmond was able to make out five groggy figures through the smoke. She went for the closest one. She spun around and knocked him down with the blunt end of the blade. "One," she muttered as he fell to the floor. As she went for the next one, he became engulfed in a black ooze. "Stick to the plan, Desmond," Jovanna ordered as she took out the next man. Vic attacked the third. "We'll take care of these goons, you're main objective is to get back Maka and Rain!"

Desmond swallowed hard and nodded. "Right!" She charged off further into the corridor. "Where are you even going?" Soul asked. "Do you know where they're being held?" Desmond stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in. "I have a hunch. I think I can sense them this way. Its just..."

"Whether its them or not, its a start. Get moving!" Soul encouraged her.

Desmond exhaled sharply. "Right." She began running once more in the direction she believed Maka and Rain were.

/

Desmond perked her head up. "Rain," she said softly.

"Yeah, I feel it too." The two exchanged a hopeful look. "Its them," Maka whispered.

Rain smiled at Maka. Then there was an explosion. It resonated through the whole building. "Soul was never subtle," Maka stated flatly.

"Neither was Dez," Rain returned. As the two chuckled softly with each other, Maka realized something. "Its not just Desmond and Soul. There are two other people with them..." Maka gasped, "Oh no. This isn't good."

"What's the matter? What's not good?" Rain asked worriedly.

"The two people that are with them... One of them, I'm certain is a witch, but the other... I mean its impossible isn't it?" Maka asked.

"What's impossible? Maka you need to tell me something so I can help. Who's soul are you sensing?"

"Vic," Maka mouthed.

Rain's eyes grew wide, then he lowered his head. "Why would she go to him for help in a situation like this? Why would he go with her? Damn it. Damn it all. When I get out of here... I'm... I'm gonna..."

Maka leaned into the older weapon nervously. "Rain, whats the matter?"

"I'm going to kill those basters for putting a defenseless family through all this!" he screamed.

Maka nudged him. "Are you crazy? Keep your voice down when saying things like that. Do you want them to kill you? They'll do it, they don't have any need for us now that they're here," Maka whispered harshly.

Rain lowered his head again. She was right and he knew it. He needed to keep control of his emotions until Desmond and Soul got to them. Then he could take his revenge on those bastards. Not only for what they did to the Flint family, but for involving innocent people, for kidnapping him and Maka, for forcing Soul into this situation, for making Jovanna get involved. Rain glared at the floor in front of him. They're all dead, he thought.

/

As Desmond ran down the halls she could feel her heart pounding. Not only from the running, but from her anxiety. What if they're not okay? she thought.

"Don't even think like that," Soul scolded. Then he snickered. "Don't forget, when we're linked, I can hear your thoughts. Don't think about what might happen up ahead. Worry about the hall you're running down. And didn't I tell you to forget about the 'what ifs' and relax? You're going to get yourself worked up again like you were last night, and we don't have time for you to take a nap to calm down."

"Oh, shut it you albino scything thing," Desmond snapped.

"Really? That's the best you can do?"

Desmond froze and looked around the hall. "What's wrong?" Soul asked. "Do you sense someone?"

"Yeah, they're getting close," Desmond whispered.

A pressurized blow came down the corridor quickly. Desmond jumped into the air and flipped over it to dodge it. She landed safely on the ground and looked down the corridor to find who the attack came from. From the darkness, a young man stepped forward. A chill ran down Desmond's spine and her stance changed slightly. Soul couldn't tell if she was changing in preparation for an attack, or if she was going on the defense. Please be preparing for attack, Soul thought.

Desmond couldn't believe who was standing before her. What the hell, she thought. Why does this keep happening? It can't be.

"So I think its quite safe to assume that you're Flint and we got the wrong girl?" the man asked.

Desmond took a deep breath in, then smiled. "So what if I am? Its not like you can do anything about it now. You were all as good as dead the moment you laid a hand on them," Desmond said narrowing her eyes and changing her stance. Now Soul became confident again. Whatever demons she had in her mind and whatever baggage she was holding disappeared within seconds.

The young man laughed. "I haven't done anything wrong Ms. Flint. I am not on Shinigami's list. If you killed me now, it would turn your weapon down the path of a kishin, and I know a good Shibusen student wouldn't want to do that, now would you?"

"What are you getting at?" Desmond barked impatiently.

"I'm saying, if you can knock me to the ground, I will let you pass, and neither of us will ever have to see the other again. But here's the catch, no weapons," he emptied his pockets of projectiles and other weapons and waited for Desmond to put Soul down.

"Don't do it Desmond. He just wants to be able to grab you too. How do you know he's not more skilled than you are?" Soul said worriedly.

"How do we know that he's not more skilled than we would be if we were fighting with weapons? Face it Soul, every fight is a gamble whether you're fighting with weapons or fists. And incase you don't remember, hand to hand combat is what I excelled at before I met Rain," Desmond smirked as she rested Soul against the wall. The weapon remained silent as Desmond walked back to the center of the hallway and took her fighting stance. Soul transformed back into his human form, just incase something were to go wrong and she needed immediate assistance. Her opponent took his ready stance as well, then he lunged towards her. Desmond dodged right and left, then threw a right hook. She made solid contact with his left jaw bone. After stumbling backwards slightly, he looked back up and spit some blood out of his mouth. Desmond stood in her stance, ready to attack again when she said, "This is hardly fair. You know who your opponent is, but I don't know who you are."

He laughed. "Everyone here calls me Hex."

Desmond smiled. "Ready to give up, Hex?"

Instead of answering, he went to attack her again. Desmond didn't bother to dodge him. "Learn from your..." she mumbled as she prepared to punch him. "Mistakes!" she yelled as she attack with a swift uppercut to the chin. As Hex stumbled back again, Desmond took her opportunity and charged at him. With a right round house kick, Hex was on the ground. Desmond placed a foot on his chest and leered down at him. "I believe I won," she growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some friends to save." She took her foot off of him and walked back over to Soul, who silently transformed back into his scythe mode. The two continued down the hallway, without saying a word so Desmond could focus on where Maka and Rain were.

After running down more and more corridors, Desmond stopped at a set of two large wooden doors. They were old and the metal that was bound to them was rusted and falling off in parts. The door frame and the wall surrounding the door were made of concrete.

"Why did you transform?" Desmond asked suddenly.

Soul was quiet for a moment, then answered her. "If something were to happen to you back there, we'd all be screwed. Are they in there?" Soul asked changing the subject quickly.

"M-hm," Desmond nodded. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Soul responded. Desmond smiled. She practically knew that she didn't need to ask, she already knew that he was ready. It was more of a question for herself. Desmond took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

_The group of four stood outside of the building. Soul and Desmond were ready to barge in and start the plan when Vic stopped them._

_"Hold on a second. I have one last thing for you both before we continue with this," he told them placing a hand on Desmond's shoulder._

_The two students turned around to face him eagerly. Vic placed his free hand on one of Soul's shoulders and bent his head forward. "No matter what happens, whether you find them quickly or it takes hours. Whether you have to fight alone, or together, or if you even have to fight after you rescue them. Until you're able to fight with your original partner, you're all each other has." He looked to Soul. "She is your meister until you find Maka," then he looked to Soul, "and he is your weapon until Rain is safely back in your hands. You're both extremely talented, don't throw it all away by assuming the other one will pick up the slack. Soul, when Desmond starts to worry about what will happen next, help her relax. And Desmond, don't worry about what will happen next. Fight in the moment." He released their shoulders and stood up tall. "Take care of each other and relax. Everything will work out, I promise," Vic said._

The students nodded in agreement once he was finished...

Desmond exhaled sharply and opened her eyes. "Lets go."

/

Maka looked around the room. Then to Rain. "They're close. I think they're outside the door," she whispered. Rain looked at her hopefully. "Really?" he asked. "Thank Shinigami she's safe, that they're safe." Maka nodded in agreement. "I was starting to get really nervous that something was wrong when they weren't getting any closer," Maka said relieved.

There was an explosion from the door way.

The men in the room that were responsible for watching Maka and Rain directed their attention to the door. The two unfortunate enough to be right near it were knocked unconscious during the explosion. The old man that originally called the order to kidnap Maka and Rain stepped forward towards the could of dust and gravel that resulted from the explosion. The silhouette of a figure appeared int he cloud of dust. "Who's there?" he called. When he didn't get an answer, he asked again. "Who's there?"

"Its only me," a voice called. As the figure emerged, Maka and Rain's faces light up. "Remember me?" Desmond asked smirking, gripping Soul tightly. This time, she was going to be in control.

* * *

_Hello, hello  
__Remember me?  
__I'm everything you can't control  
__Somewhere beyond the pain there must be away  
__To believe we can break through!_

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I knew where I wanted to go with this, I just didn't know how to get there!**

**Randomly short and awkward fight scene is randomly short and awkward. This chapter is slightly longer than the rest of them because while I was writing, the end of it became easier to write (I have a lot of problems writing fight scenes as you guys could probably already tell). But now I'm about to fall asleep so I'll leave you with this: This has been a goal of mine, and basically every month, I've come so close, but I never actually got it. I want at least 1,000 story views in one month. Every other month was like 900 something or high 800s. LETS BREAK 1,000!**


End file.
